Et si ?
by White Assassin
Summary: Et si vous aviez le pouvoir de voyager entre les cases et que vous vous rendiez compte que tout ce que vous pensiez avéré était faux ? S'il vous était donné l'occasion de poser un autre regard sur les entrevues d'Edward et d'Envy, que découvririez-vous ? Envie de savoir ? À vos rires et périls / Edvy
1. Chapitre 1, partie 1

**Et si... ?**

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à celle qui se cache derrière le pseudonyme de Hiromu ~ Par contre, l'histoire dans laquelle ils évoluent est de mon cru è.é

 **Résumé** : Et si vous aviez le pouvoir de voyager entre les cases et que vous vous rendiez compte que tout ce que vous pensiez avéré était faux ? S'il vous était donné l'occasion de poser un autre regard sur les entrevues d'Edward et d'Envy, que découvririez-vous ? Envie de savoir ? À vos rires et périls ~

 **Genre** : Humor – Romance – Shônen Ai / Yaoi – OS – Edvy

 **Musiques** : « _What does the fox say_ » et « _Trucker's Hitch_ » ( **Ylvis** ), « _Elle me dit_ » ( **Mika** ), « _Dark Lord Funk_ » ( **Harry Potter Parody of Uptown funk** ), « _Applause_ » ( **Lady Gaga** ).

 **Note** : Hey ! Ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien posté, mais me revoilà ! :D Je m'interromps momentanément dans mon projet de fic sur BBI pour vous présenter un petit ( **Envy** : _C'est un euphémisme ?_ ) OS sympathique spécial Saint Valentin qui vient s'inscrire dans une série intitulée « Et si... ? ». Le principe ? Simple comme bonjour ! Je vous offre un nouvel angle d'approche des scènes les plus cultes entre Envy et Edward ~ Vous y retrouverez normalement tout ce que vous avez déjà lu / vu... Mais un peu différemment ;p Rating M pour les multiples allusions et (peut-être ~) scènes que vous trouverez au fil des OS ! Il n'y aura, par contre, pas de publication régulière. J'alimenterai cette série au fil de mes inspirations :3

Une dernière chose... Je dédie la fic à tous les tristounets qui passent la Saint Valentin tous seuls T.T Je sais que c'est pas bien marrant, mais ne vous en faîtes pas ! J'ai prévu du lourd pour animer votre soirée ! Alors armez-vous d'une boîte de chocolats achetée par et pour vous-mêmes car vous le valez bien, mettez une musique d'ambiance, une lumière tamisée, et c'est parti !

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première impression**

 **Partie 1**

* * *

« Lust.

\- Hm ?

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Si c'est pour savoir combien de temps il nous reste encore à déambuler dans ces couloirs, non. J'ai déjà répondu à celle-là au moins quatre fois, Envy », répondit sa sœur d'une voix rendue traînante par la profonde lassitude qui s'emparait d'elle à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans l'immense bâtiment obscur.

Évidemment. Il n'avait pas tenu cinq minutes sans faire entendre son mécontentement. Car Envy, parfois, était pire qu'un gosse. Et, pour ne rien arranger, son péché le rendait prédisposé à l'ennui, qu'il ne se gênait pas pour manifester de façon bien audible dès qu'il en avait l'occasion ( **Lust** : _Comme maintenant. Tu as soupiré. J'ai entendu._ **Envy** : _Même pas vrai._ **Ed** : _Il fait ça aussi quand je dis « non »_. **Envy** : _Ouais, mais toi, t'abuses vraiment ! Tu veux jamais plus d'une fois !_ ). Le brun se lassait en effet très vite. Des choses, des gens... Et, plus que tout, de leurs missions, s'il n'y trouvait pas son compte en divertissements (plutôt macabres, soit dit en passant). Et autant dire que d'apprendre en plein milieu de la nuit qu'il allait devoir se taper trente minutes à pied – dont dix bonnes minutes dans un laboratoire désaffecté en ruines qui empestait la moisissure et le désinfectant –, ça n'avait pas aidé à le rendre plus aimable.

C'est ce qui fit que l'androgyne adressa un regard blasé et bien appuyé à sa sœur – qu'il accompagna d'un petit soupir court d'agacement ( **Lust** : _Tu vois ? Tu recommences._ ) –, avant de lui répondre :

« Je me demandais plutôt à quoi ça servait d'avoir posté des gardiens dans ce trou à rats si, au final... » Il s'arrêta et, paumes tendues vers le ciel – ou plutôt vers le plafond constellé de stalactites de calcaire et de crasse – avec un air désespéré, continua : « … On est obligés de faire leur taf à leur place car ils sont pas foutus de faire ce qu'on leur demande ! Tu m'expliques l'intérêt ?! Sérieux ! Ce dont cet endroit à besoin, c'est d'un coup de karsher – regarde comme c'est crade – ! Pas de deux glandus qu'on a recrutés en CDD à l'arrache parce que Père est plus flemmard que Sloth et que l'idée de faire passer des entretiens à des professionnels le gavait ! » s'époumona Envy en se tortillant pour retirer la toile d'araignée qui s'était accrochée à ses cheveux lors de ses dramatiques gesticulations.

« En même temps... » objecta Lust d'une voix excessivement calme face à la colère naissante de son cadet, « … Nous n'allions pas placer une pancarte à chaque entrée de notre repère avec comme intitulé : « Pour le recrutement pour les vigiles, c'est par ici. Pensez à amener votre CV. ». Je pense que tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

\- NON ! Et puis... PUTAIN ! » Il se secoua. Pas moyen de se défaire de cette foutue toile ! « J'en ai marre de ces araignées à la con, là ! Non. Non... En fait... En fait... J'en ai marre de TOUT ! DE TOUT !

\- …

\- VOILÀ ! »

Lust, qui s'était arrêtée elle aussi, croisa les bras à la manière d'une mère qui regarderait son enfant se tordre au sol pour exiger une sucette et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Envy. Eh bien... L'adolescence, c'était... Oui. _Difficile_ était le mot. Et pour elle, qui devait effectivement jouer le rôle de mère en plus de celui de sœur aînée, ça demandait une _patience_ infinie. Heureusement, sur ce coup-là, la nature ( **Lust** : _Ou Père, plutôt._ ) avait été aussi généreuse avec elle qu'elle l'avait été pour sa poitrine. Une bonne chose.

La belle brune laissa donc son petit frère rouspéter et batailler férocement encore un peu avec sa toile, se rendre compte du fait que sa lutte était vaine, accepter son sort... Puis, une fois qu'il se fut tu, demanda d'une voix douce, mais ferme :

« … Tu t'es calmé ? » Elle lui jeta un regard circonspect en le voyant haleter comme un chien enragé – il était capable de la mordre, elle le savait. Il avait déjà essayé une fois, petit, lorsqu'elle avait accordé plus d'attention à Gluttony qu'à lui ( **Envy** : _HEY ! T'avais juré de pas parler de ça !_ ) – et demanda : « Tu es infernal, aujourd'hui... Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Y'a qu'on m'a dérangé alors que j'étais _occupé_! » grogna sourdement Envy en détournant la tête, l'air ronchon. « C'était mon jour de repos, aujourd'hui ! Père me l'avait dit ! Ça sert à quoi d'en avoir si on peut même pas en profiter ?! C'est de l'abus, là ! J'ai pas signé pour ça, moi ! Si ça continue, je... OUAIS ! Je vais me casser ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement avant de préciser avec plus de véhémence encore : « Comme Greed ! ( **Greed** : _Eh, oh. Me mêlez pas à vos histoires, hein. 'pis 'chuis majeur et vacciné, j'fais c'que j'veux._ )

\- ... »

Lust ne répondit pas à cette longue tirade. Non. Elle attrapa simplement son menton de la main droite et détailla soigneusement Envy, de haut en bas.

Tortillements...

Moue de frustration...

Rouge aux joues...

Regard fuyant...

« … ! »

Elle claqua des doigts.

Mais bien sûr !

Son cadet n'aurait su tromper son regard.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent. Un sourire coquin se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Elle se les mordit légèrement.

« Oh... » souffla sensuellement la Luxure. « Je vois.

\- Tu « vois » quoi ?! » s'emporta Envy, agacé par les insinuations de sa sœur et par ce fichu sourire libidineux qu'elle dégainait vraiment n'importe quand.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'en a pas pour long ! » assura-t-elle d'une voix flûtée en reprenant sa marche d'un pas guilleret. Envy bugua un instant puis la suivit, un peu incompréhensif. Lust, pourtant, ne se formalisa pas du regard torve qu'il lui lançait et poursuivit : « Tu pourras finir ce que tu as commencé dès qu'on aura réglé ce petit contretemps ! ~

\- Ça m'étonnerait ! C'est foutu, maintenant !

\- Mais non ~... » assura la brune d'un ton taquin, comme une mère qui rassurerait son enfant sur la gravité d'un bobo. Elle se rapprocha de son petit frère et expliqua : « Je suis bien placée pour savoir que c'est pas en une heure que le plaisir retombe !

\- Tu paries ? » rétorqua Envy sur ce ton désagréable qu'il ne quittait plus. Il ajouta en grimaçant : « Ça va être tout mou, maintenant. Et c'est parfaitement dégueulasse quand c'est comme ça. »

Lust cligna des yeux un instant. Fallait-il vraiment... _Vraiment_... Lui expliquer comment ça fonctionnait ?

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se massa longuement les paupières, soupira, puis répondit :

« Mais personne ne te demande de le reprendre en bouche d'emblée : tu as une main, sers-t'en, le temps que ça se remette en état », lui conseilla-t-elle avec un regard blasé.

Envy la dévisagea. _Quoi_ ?

« Attends. Je comprends pas le concept, là. Comment tu veux que...- ? »

Lust s'envoya une facepalm puis, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son petit frère, mima avec le plus grand sérieux – et le plus grand désespoir – un geste pour le moins suggestif avec sa main.

« À ton avis ? » lança-t-elle avec la même intonation que si elle envoyait, du même coup, une prière au ciel pour faire ouvrir les yeux à son petit frère. Tout une éducation à refaire... ( **Ed** : « _éducation_ » ? **W.A.** : _Laisse, laisse._ )

Envy ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des oranges.

« M... Mais... Mais... !... Mais n'importe quoi, toi ! Tu... Ah ! » Il prit une grand inspiration. « Tu crois que j'ai quoi ? Dix ans ? Je sais comment ça marche, bon sang ! » clama-t-il en contournant sa sœur dans un mouvement d'humeur ostensible ( **Envy** : _Et de gêne, aussi, probablement._ **Ed** : _Peuh. Arrête de faire ta vierge effarouchée._ **Envy** : _*regarde de haut en bas* … Et c'est toi qui dis ça ?_ ). « Et puis... Et puis... Pourquoi on parle de ça, déjà ?! Ou plutôt, pourquoi je parle de ça avec TOI ? » Il leva la main lorsque Lust ouvrit la bouche. « NON ! Ne réponds pas ! Je ne veux PAS savoir ce qui t'a traversé l'esprit ! Ni maintenant, ni plus tard.

\- Tu manques d'ouverture d'esprit.

\- C'est toi qui en a trop. Et pas qu'à l'esprit, si tu veux mon avis.

\- Continue et je m'arrange pour te faire des « ouvertures » là où tu n'en as pas. »

Envy, qui était parti d'un pas résolu en sens inverse, s'arrêta net. Oooook. Bon. Il avait _froissé_ Lust. Et s'il continuait, elle n'allait pas tarder à lui « froisser » son joli minois, doooooonc... Faire amende honorable était préférable.

« Ok, ok. Désolé », reconnut-il, bien qu'avec un poil de mauvaise grâce. « Mais... Lust, franchement... Tu t'imagines trop de trucs. Et puis tu as bien vu quand tu es venue me chercher que j'étais tout seul, non ?

\- Oui, eh bien... Il serait peut-être justement temps que tu te trouves quelqu'un, Envy », rajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Parce que de là à le faire tout seul... C'est un peu triste, quand même. » Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Par contre, chapeau pour la souplesse.

\- C'est dans ce genre de moments que je regrette de ne pas pouvoir en appeler à Dieu, tu vois.

\- Essaie plutôt l'étage d'en-dessous. Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait trouver chauss-... ette à ton pied. »

Envy déjeta sa tête sur le côté et adressa à sa sœur un regard blasé.

« Arrête de vouloir me caser avec tout ce qui bouge. Ça devient soûlant : je suis très bien comme ça.

\- Tu préfères ce qui ne bouge pas ? Ca peut s'arr-...

\- NON ! » Envy lui plaqua sa main sur la bouche. « Sérieux, Lust ! Ça suffit ! » Bon sang ! « infernal » ? Lui ? C'était plutôt elle qui l'était depuis le départ de Greed ! Enfin bon... Ça, il n'irait pas le lui dire, tout simplement car il n'était pas sensé savoir que les deux s'étaient revus récemment. Tout comme il n'était pas sensé écouter sa sœur au téléphone. Alors bon. Il allait garder ça pour lui, comme l'homonculus doté d'un minimum d'instinct de survie qu'il était.

Il respira un grand coup et essaya de mettre les choses au clair comme il put :

« Écoute. Je parlais _vraiment_ pas de ça. Ni d'un truc à deux, ni d'un truc _tout seul_...

\- C'est bien dommage. À mon avis, si tu le faisais un peu plus souvent, tu serais moins _tendu_.

\- J'aimerais te retourner le conseil... », grinça son petit frère aux yeux duquel sa sœur n'était rien d'autre qu'une psychorigide question travail, « … Mais si tu l'appliquais, tu ne ferais plus rien d'autre de tes journées.

\- C'est parce que tu y vois du mal que tu es encore un enfant, Envy », souffla son aînée en lui tapotant le haut du crâne. L'androgyne se tassa au fur et à mesure des tapes comme s'il souhaitait que sa tête soit happée par son buste pour s'y soustraire et, un sourire nerveux scotché au visage, railla :

« L'enfant te dit merde, ma _vieille_. Allez ! » Il écarta brusquement sa main de sa tête, voulut enfoncer résolument ses mains dans les poches qu'il n'avait pas, se rendit compte du souci et, imperturbable, cracha tout en faisant demi-tour : « Moi, j'me rentre. J'ai un parfait au chocolat à ter-... »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

Le con.

Lust battit des paupières, incrédule... Puis retint un petit rire.

« Oh. C'était donc de ça dont il était question ! ~ C'est vrai que c'est ton péché mignon ~ » le taquina gentiment sa sœur en plaçant sa main devant ses lèvres pour cacher son délicieux sourire. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu m'avais demandé de confier Gluttony à Père. Il ne t'en aurait pas laissé une miette. Mais quand même... Tant de cachotteries pour une petite « gâterie ».

\- Mais achevez-la... » se lamenta Envy en faisant lentement glisser ses mains sur son visage.

« Je ne suis pas si sûre que tu souhaites réellement que je sois foudroyée sur place simplement car je suis un peu moins coincée que toi, Envy », souligna sa sœur en recueillant au creux de sa paume son menton finement ciselé. « Ce serait embêtant que tu te retrouves tout seul, tu ne crois pas ? On a encore une mission à mener, et crois-moi que tu auras bien du mal à la mener à bien si je ne suis plus là pour réparer les bêtises que tu finis toujours par faire ~

\- Ça dépend. Si tu comptes servir ce genre de réflexions salaces à notre sacrifice aussi, c'est toi qui vas te retrouver toute seule, « sœurette ». Parce que je compte bien faire demi-tour avant de passer moi aussi pour un détraqué sexuel, tu vois. »

Lust le jaugea du regard un instant, entrouvrit les lèvres comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose... Se retint de faire part à Envy de sa réflexion intérieure, puis répliqua en lui emboîtant le pas avec majesté, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que simple geste incite l'androgyne à renoncer à sa menace et à la suivre :

« Ça m'étonnerait que tu prennes ce risque, Envy. Tu sais très bien que Père n'apprécierait pas que je lui dise que tu es encore allé t'empiffrer de desserts comme tu en as pris la mauvaise habitude », menaça-t-elle en levant son index avec un air plein de malice. Bien sûr, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça : elle passait tout à Gluttony, mais à Envy aussi. Ou _presque_ tout. Tout simplement car c'était son petit frère et que, quoiqu'ils pussent en dire chacun, ils étaient comme les doigts de la main et que, jamais, ils ne se seraient fait de coup si bas sans bonne raison.

En fait, elle n'avait juste pas envie de se taper tout le boulot toute seule. Surtout que l'un de leurs « employés » avait la fâcheuse habitude de lui faire la cour de manière plutôt embarrassante. Si Envy restait avec elle, au moins, elle serait débarrassée de ce lourdingue. « On est censés limiter au maximum nos contacts avec les humains, tu le sais bien. Or, les restaurants dans lesquels tu vas chaparder tes friandises sont justement tenus par ces derniers.

\- Dixit celle qui se tape trois humains par nuit ? » grommela l'androgyne d'un ton plein de reproche. Bien sûr, il n'était pas sûr que sa sœur serait prête à le dénoncer auprès de leur père – qui n'aurait effectivement pas approuvé son petit penchant pour la cuisine humaine... Mais juste au cas où, il dégaina son arme secrète. Pas le choix : « ...'pis si on parle de choses que Père n'apprécierait pas... Évite, c'est un terrain miné, pour toi.

\- Plaît-il ? »

Envy la toisa.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas entendue, avec Greed, l'autre jour ? »

SCHLINK !

Ça, c'était le bruit des ongles de Lust qui s'allongeaient. Et qui, accessoirement, transperçaient le mur juste à côté de la tête d'Envy... Qui ne bougea plus, livide. Il ne savait pas trop quoi souhaiter : que Lust ramène à elle ses jolies griffes ou qu'elle évite de les retirer pour ne pas que le mur contre lequel il s'était plaqué, friable à souhait comme du charbon de bois, ne s'effondre sur lui ? Parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était ce qui risquait de se passer...

« Tu m'as espionnée ?! » s'exclama sa sœur d'une voix si grave que, l'espace d'un instant, Envy crut entendre leur Père.

« Et après ?! C'est ça, mon _vrai_ boulot ! Je _suis_ espion, effectivement ! Pas agent de surface ou baby-sitter ! Supprimer des fouineurs ou m'occuper d'un môme trop curieux, c'est pas à moi de faire ça !

\- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? » s'étonna tout à coup Lust en ramenant ses ongles à elle. Envy retint sa respiration, s'assura de la bonne tenue du mur et se rapprocha de sa sœur, un peu méfiant.

Euh... Il y avait un truc qu'il n'avait pas saisi ?

« Je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait », susurra-t-elle, les yeux brillants. « Après tout, tu fais ce que tu veux ! » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil coquin et repartit, l'air de rien. « Ce que tes yeux veulent voir ou tes oreilles entendre ne regarde que toi ~ »

Oh. C'est vrai.

Impossible de coincer Lust sur un terrain qu'elle maîtrisait si bien. D'ailleurs, la brune précisa d'une voix flûtée : « Ah ! Et à propos : tu peux aller le dire à Père, si tu veux. Moi, je m'en fiche. On sera juste deux à se faire gronder ~ Enfin... « deux ». C'est un bien grand mot. »

Elle papillonna des cils. Lentement. Savamment.

Leur courbe souligna le parme de ses iris.

« Tu sais bien que Père ne peut rien contre ça.

\- Ouais », cracha Envy, qui devait bien reconnaître à sa sœur ce fichu tour. Avec ses yeux de biche, là ! On lui aurait donné le bon dieu sans confession. Et Père ne faisait pas exception.

Hm.

Il exagérait peut-être un chouille. _Avec_ confessions. Fallait pas déconner non plus : sa sœur aurait même été capable de dépraver les anges. Alors la laisser pénétrer ( **Lust** : ...) dans un endroit rempli de puceaux comme le Paradis – qu'elle devait visiter assez souvent au demeurant : elle devait avoir un abonnement annuel au Septième Ciel –, c'était faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie.

« D'ailleurs... Aucun homme ne le peut », renchérit Lust en envoyant une pichenette à son petit frère.

« Hey ! » s'indigna ce dernier. « N'importe quoi, en plus ! _Moi_ , je peux !

\- Oui, mais toi...

\- Quoi, « moi » ?

\- Rien !

\- Mais quoi ?! »

Lust rit d'un rire franc et, sans tenir compte de son petit frère grognon qui insistait pour sa réponse, lança :

« Allez ! Il ne faudrait pas trop s'éterniser ! Notre petit sacrifice nous attend ~

\- Ouais, ben il pourrait bien attendre encore un peu, ça lui ferait pas de mal et ça lui apprendrait la vie ! » pesta Envy en reprenant la marche aux côtés de sa sœur ( **Ed** : _En vrai, Lust claque des doigts et tu es à ses pieds._ **Envy** : _Fais gaffe que j'aille pas te faire te mettre à genoux, toi._ ). Tout en descendant un escalier aux marches usées par le passage de nombreux scientifiques avant eux, il maugréa : « J'ai franchement pas envie de le voir, cet empêcheur de tourner en rond. Je vois franchement pas pourquoi Père s'embarrasse de lui. En plus, depuis qu'il est devenu « le plus jeeeeuuuune alchimiste d'État de tous les temps » ou une connerie du genre, tout le monde ne parle plus que de lui. Même Père. Ça me gave », grinça l'androgyne en allumant rageusement un interrupteur. Le couloir dans lequel ils venaient de s'engouffrer avec sa sœur s'éclaira faiblement sous l'action de néons verdâtres accrochés aux murs, qui crépitèrent faiblement. Certains étaient brisés. D'autres, recouverts de poussière, ne laissaient filtrer qu'un mince filet de lumière qui accompagna les deux homonculi au fil de leurs déambulations.

« Serais-tu jaloux ? » le taquina Lust une fois de plus en ouvrant, là encore, la marche.

« N'importe quoi. C'est juste que ce nabot ne fait que nous apporter des ennuis.

\- C'est normal, c'est un enfant.

\- Je vois pas ce que ça a de « normal ». Si je faisais aussi chier que lui, Père me reprendrait direct.

\- Je n'en suis pas si sûre... » chuchota Lust pour elle-même avant de répondre plus haut : « Lui et son frère ont perdu leurs parents, tu sais. Peut-être que s'il en avait été autrement, ils seraient plus au fait du danger dans lequel ils se mettent en permanence, et des tracas qu'ils apportent aux autres » expliqua doucement sa sœur en bifurquant à l'angle d'un couloir sans trop y réfléchir. À force d'être venue là si souvent pour superviser les transmutations humaines, elle avait fini par connaître le chemin par cœur.

« Peuh. Tu veux dire qu'ils les ont abandonnés quand ils se sont rendus compte des plaies que c'étaient. Déjà qu'ils nous ont cassé les couilles à Lior, maintenant, ils reviennent nous emmerder à Central. J'te jure.

\- Envy. Toi aussi, tu en es passé par là », rappela Lust en passant sous une arcade de pierre. Hm. Ils se rapprochaient. « Tu te rappelles de l'époque où tu n'étais qu'un petit lézard et que tu étais sorti à l'air libre sans la permission de Père pour explorer le monde extérieur ? Tu avais manqué de finir écrasé sous la semelle d'un passant.

\- Je t'interdis de parler de ça ! » s'offusqua l'androgyne en changeant son doigt en clef pour ouvrir une porte de métal devant laquelle ils étaient arrivés et qui grinça légèrement lorsqu'il l'ouvrit. Ils la franchirent. « C'est pas juste ! J'ai pas de dossier sur toi, moi !

\- C'est pour ça que c'est moi qui commande ~ Et j'ai dit qu'on allait chercher et recadrer ce jeune alchimiste. Donc, c'est ce que nous allons faire. Même si tu rechignes grandement à la tâche.

\- Ok. Mais j'ai une question, alors : je peux le tuer ? Comme ça, on serait définitivement débarrassés de-...

\- Non.

\- Ok, ok. » Un coup d'œil en biais. « Lui poutrer la gueule ?

\- Non.

\- Lui poutrer _gentiment_ la gueule ?

\- Définitivement non.

\- Le taper, au moins ?

\- Pour te défendre, et uniquement pour ça, oui.

\- Génial ! J'ai justement besoin d'un puching ball et-...

\- Chut. J'entends des voix », avertit Lust en plaçant son index contre ses lèvres pourpres pour intimer le silence à la pie bavarde qui lui servait de frère. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel mais obéit docilement et, imitant sa sœur dont il s'était rapproché et par-dessus l'épaule de laquelle il avait placé sa tête, tendit l'oreille. Il s'exclama tout bas :

« Mais... Mais c'est la voix de 48 ! Et l'autre...

\- Probablement l'enfant.

\- Ah le con ! » s'amusa Envy en ricanant spasmodiquement comme une hyène. « Cet abruti de morveux est tombé sur le pire des deux ! » Finalement, il n'aurait même pas le temps de le tuer par « accident » ~ Ce fichu « Fullmetal Alchemist » siiiii acclamé par tous finirait en fait comme l'andouille qu'il était : en tranches. « Non seulement il est teigneux, mais en plus, stupide ? Pourquoi il a pas déguerpi en le voyant ? Franchement, vu la tête que Slicer se paie, perso, si j'en faisais quatre de moins, j'aurais mis mon instinct de survie en mode [ON] pour foutre le camp dès que possible !

\- Effectivement. J'ignore pourquoi cet enfant est si... si... _têtu_ », s'interrogea Lust en fronçant les sourcils, fatiguée par avance. Pourquoi ce petit blond leur posait-il tant de soucis ?

Elle écouta encore un peu les voix qui leur parvenaient un peu étouffées depuis la pièce adjacente. « Il est probablement _très_ motivé à l'idée de nous dérober de précieuses informations. En tout cas, ça ne nous arrange pas. D'autant plus que nous ne pouvons pas laisser Slicer l'abîmer. Surtout pas mortellement.

\- Je suis pas de cet avis.

\- Je sais. Mais c'est moi qui décide. _Donc_ nous allons aider ce jeune inconscient.

\- Sainte Lust a parlé. »

Lust lui envoya une petite tape à l'arrière de la tête avec une moue de désapprobation, puis ordonna :

« Ssh. Approchons-nous discrètement. »

Envy poussa un sifflement de frustration mais obéit, suivant son aînée à pas de velours.

S'il avait su.

Les deux homonculi s'approchèrent des propriétaires des voix, retenant leur respiration. Ils ne devaient pas intervenir sans plan préalable – tout du moins, c'était l'avis de Lust – et, surtout : n'intervenir que si et seulement si c'était indispensable. Ils risquaient gros à s'exposer au regard d'Edward : moins l'enfant en saurait sur eux, mieux cela vaudrait. Pour l'instant, il ignorait tout de leur existence, et ce n'était pas plus mal ainsi.

« J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal de t'être fait éclater par un gamin ! » cracha la voix juvénile et sèche de leur petit alchimiste téméraire.

S'ensuivit le claquement caractéristique de deux mains violemment jointes qui fit remonter dans le dos d'Envy, légèrement allergique à cette foutue science appelée « alchimie », un frisson. Brr. Puis, le son de la transmutation qui allait avec résonna.

« Un alchimiste, hein ? Voyons voir si tu es doué », enjoignit la voix rauque de 48.

Et, brusquement, le tintement métallique des armes qui claquaient l'une contre l'autre éclata.

Si seulement il avait su.

Les halètements caractéristiques de la lutte. Le martèlement des pas pressés contre la pierre. La course effrénée pour la vie. Les cris de rage ou d'énergie jetés à la figure de l'assaillant lorsqu'une attaque était portée.

Si seulement.

Et, soudain... Dans la lumière jaunâtre du laboratoire vieilli, au milieu de cette vaste salle d'expérimentation encore souillée du sang des rats de laboratoire qui avaient été sacrifiés sur l'autel de leur volonté...

Il vit.

Il _le_ vit.

… Une crinière de lion qui n'avait rien à envier au Soleil, difficilement disciplinée par un élastique.

… Des iris poudrés d'or et de feu.

… Des yeux brûlants d'une détermination farouche.

… Des lèvres fines et tentatrices.

… Un visage divinement bien sculpté.

… Un corps d'athlète aux muscles saillants sous l'effort.

… Un automail qui témoignait d'un passé mystérieux.

… Une combativité acharnée qui émanait de chacun des pores de sa peau halée et gorgée de lumière.

… (Une petite taille trop chouw).

… Et, _surtout_...

« … Tu vois ce que je vois ?

\- Si tu parles de ses jolies petites fesses moulées dans son pantalon en cuir un peu trop serré, oui ~ » murmura Lust, non sans excitation.

« HEY ! PAS TOUCHE ! » rugit soudainement Envy, hérissé comme un matou sur le repas duquel on aurait lorgné. « Je l'ai vu AVANT ! » gronda-t-il en plaquant violemment sa sœur contre un pilier. Leurs iris fendus de pupilles rétractées s'affrontèrent silencieusement un instant. « C'est mon mien ! », déclara l'Envieux en enfonçant de véritables griffes dans l'épaule de sa sœur. « Il est à moi, t'as pigé ? À moi ! »

Lust toisa son petit frère dont la force, décidément, pouvait être impressionnante lorsqu'il décidait de la faire prévaloir sur son aspect. Pourtant, loin de se laisser impressionner, la jeune femme décrocha lentement les mains crispées de son frère de ses épaules avec un petit sifflement de douleur, puis lui lança d'un ton moqueur :

« Je croyais que tu voulais... Qu'était-ce, déjà ? Lui « poutrer la gueule » ? Ce n'est plus d'actualité ?

\- Je peux tout aussi bien lui « poutrer » autre chose. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. » Envy lui lança un regard noir. « T'as pas intérêt à lui faire du charme ou à essayer de te le mettre dans la poche, je te préviens ! » avertit le brun tandis qu'en arrière plan, le combat entre l'objet de leur dispute et leur tueur à gages faisait rage.

« Eh bien, quelle fièvre ~ Sais-tu comment on appelle cela, Envy ?

\- La libido ?

\- Un coup de foudre ~ » susurra Lust en se décollant du mur et en lui adressant un regard en biais plein de sous-entendus, accompagné d'un sourire en coin.

« N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que... Que...

\- … Qu'il te plaît ~ » compléta la brune, la bouche en cœur.

C'était trop mignon ~ C'était rare qu'un être humain déclenche chez son frère une passion quelconque – ou en tout cas, une qui dépassât le simple coup d'un soir. Jamais il n'avait auparavant manifesté de façon si claire son désir de s'approprier l'une de ses proies potentielles. Parce que bon... elle n'allait pas mentir : quand on lui avait décrit un adolescent d'une quinzaine d'années... Elle ne s'était pas attendue, elle non plus, à se retrouver nez à nez avec un futur tombeur. Enfin ! il était un peu trop jeune pour elle. Elle préférait les hommes, les vrais : ceux qui avaient de l'expérience et le faisaient savoir à grand renfort d'une démonstration éloquente. Par contre...

« … Tu es au courant, Envy ? » demanda sa sœur à tout hasard d'un ton trop innocent pour être honnête.

« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il à son tour d'une fesse distraite, préférant observer le combat à la dérobée de leur petit protégé : c'était nettement plus intéressant que d'écouter sa sœur déblatérer des choses et d'autres : ce nabot se battait divinement bien malgré ce qu'aurait pu laisser présager son petit gabarit ! Comment un être humain pouvait-il resplendir autant ? Avoir autant de qualités visibles à l'œil nu ?! Ça l'énervait ! Et... et... Bon, ok. Ça ne lui _déplaisait_ pas.

« Qu'il est un peu trop jeune pour toi ? » répondit finalement Lust en jetant un regard scrutateur à son cadet. Comment allait-il réagir ?

« T'essaies de me décourager, là ? » demanda-t-il tout de go en reportant son attention sur cette sœur décidément enquiquinante.

« Un peu. Je l'avoue ~

\- Ben peine perdue, ma vieille. La majorité sexuelle, c'est à quinze ans et demi. Tu crois que je suis pas au courant de ces choses-là ?

\- Hm... Probablement, mais lui, il ne les a pas encore, ces quinze ans et demi. Il n'en a que quinze ~

\- QUOI ?! » s'écria Envy, choqué. Il fronça les sourcils. WTF ?! Mais ce gamin était malade ?! Comment pouvait-on être aussi suicidaire à cet âge-là ?! Bon, remarque : il s'était engagé dans l'armée à douze ans. Ça n'aidait pas. Mais bon... Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il l'avait pensé un peu plus âgé : peut-être car rares étaient les gamins à chercher à flirter avec la mort si assidûment ?

« Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? » Envy, malgré son étonnement, reprit rapidement contenance et rétorqua avec un grand sourire : « Biologiquement parlant, j'ai que deux ans de plus ~ Ça reste légal.

\- Comme si tu te préoccupais de la légalité pour quoi que ce soit », s'amusa Lust. Elle croisa les bras et, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, clarifia : « Si je te disais ça, c'était surtout d'un point de vue... Comment dire... ? Sexuel ? Je pensais que tu les préférais plus... mûrs ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ! » lâcha Envy avec une pointe d'agacement. Lust ne comprenait rien à rien !

Il désigna Edward. « Tu as vu comment il est gaulé ? Sérieux ! Le reste, c'est carrément facultatif ! Et qu'à cela ne tienne, s'il n'y connaît rien ! Moi, je me ferai une joie de lui apprendre tout ce qu'il ignore ~

\- Ce que je vais surtout finir par voir, c'est comment toi, tu l'es, "gaulé" », assura la brune en ne pouvant retenir un rire lascif qu'elle masqua avec élégance derrière le dos de sa main. Elle conseilla en lorgnant sur l'entrejambe de son petit frère : « Tu ferais mieux de calmer ça avant qu'on ne fasse notre entrée en scène. Conseil d'amie – et de sœur, surtout.

\- … ! »

Envy baissa les yeux.

Oh.

Effectivement.

« ... »

Embarrassé, il se détourna de sa sœur un instant. Juste le temps d'opérer une légère transmutation plus bas.

Voooiiiilà ! Plus de chose, plus de souci. Surtout que, bon... Il aurait été dommage d'abattre toutes ses cartes d'un coup : celle là, en particulier. Il était évident qu'il était parfait – et il ne manquait pas de le faire savoir dès qu'il le pouvait, d'ailleurs –... Mais ce genre de « détail », il préférait le dévoiler dans l'intimité de la chambre, en tête à tête ( **Envy** : _Moui. En « tête à queue », plutôt._ **W.A.** : _Je refuse d'écrire ça._ ) plutôt que sur un champ de bataille, à l'arrache, entre deux présentations. Histoire de ne pas gâcher la surprise. C'était toujours plus sympa de découvrir ce qu'un cadeau recelait au moment propice plutôt que de tout se spoiler ~ Par égard pour celui dont il s'imaginait déjà faire son amant, il lui garderait la surprise ( **Ed** : « _Par égard_ » ?).

« Bon ! Maintenant que ton léger problème est réglé... » intervint Lust, le ramenant brutalement sur Terre alors que l'esprit pervers de son petit frère était déjà parti explorer les contrées lointaines du Fantasme. « … Il faudrait peut-être que nous intervenions. Sinon, nous allons vraiment récupérer notre protégé en petits dés », souligna la brune après avoir repris son sérieux. Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers Edward.

Envy la retint aussi sec.

« Attends !

\- Attendre quoi ?

\- Je... Je... Je peux pas y aller comme ça !

\- Comme ça ?

\- Mes cheveux, ça va ?

\- Tes... cheveux ?

\- Ouais ! Ils sont bien ?

\- ... » Lust dévisagea son frère. « Je ne sais pas trop... Ils sont en « tube », comme d'habitude. C'est « bien », selon toi ?

\- Pff ! T'y connais rien ! C'est une science ! » s'énerva Envy en lâchant sa sœur et en remettant de l'ordre dans ses magnifiques cheveux aux airs de salsifis. Quelle ignare ! Elle ne comprenait rien au méticuleux travail qui se trouvait derrière sa chevelure savamment domptée. En même temps... Quand on avait tous les amant(e)s qu'on voulait rien qu'en secouant un peu son décolleté avec un air entendu, c'était sûr, pas besoin de se prendre la tête avec ses cheveux ou avec les autres artifices que l'on pouvait déployer pour séduire.

« Oh, ça, je veux bien le croire », acquiesça Lust. « Bien que de mon point de vue, ça confinerait plus à la sorcellerie qu'à quelque chose de scientifiquement explicable. Je ne vois même pas comment ils arrivent à défier ainsi la gravité.

\- C'est l'expérience », informa Envy avec un grand sourire emprunt d'une certaine fierté et un air de vieux sage. « Y'a pas que mes cheveux, qui défient la gravité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'est un combat de chaque instant : à côté de mes attributs, des cheveux, c'est rien ~. Mais bon. Toi, tu peux pas comprendre.

\- Tu es mignon ~

\- … ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai quoi, sous ma robe, exactement, Envy ?

\- … Pardon ?

\- Je ne suis pas la Luxure pour rien ~ Je suis _doublement_ équipée.

\- WHAT ?!

\- Je plaisante. »

Envy, pâle comme un linge, se tut un instant et répondit d'une petite voix étranglée – et qui n'était pas due qu'à la suppression de deux petites choses :

« J'espère bien... ? »

Il n'était pas sûr. Pas sûr DU TOUT qu'elle plaisantait. Parce que Lust avait ce petit air plein de malice qu'elle prenait quand elle mentait.

Hm. Il faudrait tirer ça au clair.

Mais pas tout de suite. Là, il y avait plus urgent. Comme, par exemple :

« En... Enfin bref. E... Et mes vêtements ? Ça fait classe, tu crois ?

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Non.

\- C'est parfait. »

Envy hocha la tête, comme pour s'approuver lui-même et, surtout, chasser de son esprit ce que ses yeux cherchaient pourtant à discerner dans les plis de la robe de Lust qui venaient épouser ses courbes. Il épousseta un peu sa jupe-short pleine de poussière agrippée sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté pour venir jusqu'ici, puis demanda à brûle-pourpoint :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air suffisamment viril ?

\- ... »

Les lèvres de Lust se tordirent en une grimace qui n'abîma pourtant en rien sa beauté. En fait, elle ne savait pas si elle devait répondre en essayant d'y mettre les formes, ou simplement éclater de rire franchement. Elle choisit, toutefois, en grande sœur attentionnée, le tact :

« Eh bien... Plus viril que lui, oui. On peut dire ça. ( **Ed** : _Non_.)

\- Yes ! » s'exclama l'androgyne, poing droit serré en signe de victoire. L'idée de modifier son corps d'albâtre simplement pour faire bonne impression ne l'avait de toute façon pas vraiment emballé. Et puis... Bah ! Il lui suffisait justement d'être juste un _poil_ plus viril que sa cible. Ça ferait toujours son petit effet ~ Enfin... « un poil ». Il espérait être quand même plus masculin que cette petite boule de nerfs blonde au visage efféminé.

« Mais, Envy... » se risqua Lust. « … Tu... Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas là pour faire un speed dating, n'est-ce pas ? On y va pour le travail.

\- Bah. J'applique juste ta philosophie de vie : joindre l'utile à l'agréable. Ça ne m'est pas interdit, à ce que je sache ? Et puis, fais pas genre : tu sais très bien toi aussi que la première impression, c'est _super_ important. » Il serra à nouveau résolument le poing à hauteur de son visage. « Et justement, je compte bien l'impressionner, ce nabot.

\- Quelle détermination remarquable.

\- En même temps, je serais con de laisser passer cette chance. » Il admira Edward de loin. Oh. Il était encore plus désirable couvert de sang, avec son petit air revêche et guerrier... ridicule, comparé à sa taille. « Regarde ! Yeux et cheveux dorés... À tous les coups, il vient de la même ethnie que Père. C'est un peu comme une carte collector ~ » Ses yeux brillèrent de mille étoiles. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. « Il ne doit pas en rester des masses, des rescapés de Xerxès. Et celui-ci sera à moi, et à personne d'autre ! ~

\- Justement », émit Lust, l'index levé. « Ça ne t'interpelle... pas ?

\- Ça devrait ?

\- Eh bien... » Elle présenta sa paume droite d'un geste gracieux. « Père, yeux et cheveux dorés, dernier représentant de cette ethnie... » Elle fit de même avec la gauche. « … Et cet enfant, aux traits semblables ? » Ses mains s'épousèrent l'une et l'autre. « Coïncidence ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Nan... Alors tu crois que... ?! » fit Envy, sidéré.

Lust acquiesça. Assurément.

« Haha ! » Envy s'esclaffa. « Jalouse, va ! C'est bien essayé, mais j'y crois pas une seconde ! Et de toute façon... » Il lui tira la langue. « C'est pas comme si t'avais quelque chose à me redire là-dessus, hein ? » Parce que bon... Question dérives, Lust avait déjà fort à faire avec elle-même et ses rendez-vous secrets avec Greed.

Les lèvres d'Envy découvrirent un large sourire tandis qu'il concluait : « Au pire, ce sera qu'un demi-frère ! Et puis, comme ça, au moins, pas besoin de faire les présentations avec Père ! D'une pierre deux coups !

\- C'est une façon originale de voir les choses.

\- Pragmatique, pragmatique », corrigea l'androgyne avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

CLING !

Un vacarme assourdissant retentit. Les deux comparses se turent et, surpris, regardèrent discrètement l'endroit d'où il provenait. Ils découvrirent alors Slicer, coupé en deux... Non, trois ! Et leur précieux sacrifice, haletant et ensanglanté, avachi contre une colonne de pierre qui le soutenait avec peine. Tombé sur son séant lors de cette ultime attaque, Edward semblait à bout de forces mais avait, vraisemblablement, vaincu son adversaire malgré l'écart de force et d'expérience. Envy reconnut avec une pointe d'admiration qu'il eut du mal à cacher :

« Pas mal, pas mal... Il a réussi à en venir à bout. Tu vois, Lust ? Pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui ! Il est tellement teigneux qu'il se sort de la mouise tout seul ! Comme un « grand » !

\- Mais dans quel état... » soupira sa sœur en secouant lentement la tête. « Si tu ne parlais pas autant, on aurait pu aller l'aider. À présent, je suis certaine qu'il ne pourra pas passer outre la case « hôpital ». Comment allons-nous expliquer ça à Père ? Nous allons nous faire taper sur les doigts. Et tu le sais.

\- Bah ! On se débrouillera ! Et puis tant mieux, qu'il soit un peu amoché. Au moins, il sera plus disposé à nous écouter et ça lui évitera de sautiller partout comme une puce.

\- Allez. Ne traînons plus.

\- Attends !

\- Qu'y a-t-il _encore_ ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?! » s'inquiéta brusquement Envy en agrippant sa sœur comme une bouée de sauvetage. Il la fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. C'était elle qui avait la science infuse, de ce côté là ! Elle _devait_ l'en faire bénéficier ! Il lui fallait une phrase d'accroche ! Une attitude à adopter ! Détachée ? Hautaine ? Chevaleresque ? Que devait-il faire, enfin ?!

« Ce que je te dis ! » gronda sa sœur en montrant les crocs tandis que, simultanément, _la_ phrase fatale était prononcée par Slicer :

« Le créateur de la pierre philosophale et celui qui nous a ordonné de garder cet endroit est... »

Lust tourna vivement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?!

\- Mais à quoi il joue, ce couillon de samouraï ?! Il se croît dans un film ou quoi ?! » s'énerva Envy à son tour en entendant, lui aussi, 48 prononcer _la_ phrase. Il en lâcha sa sœur. Allô ? C'était pourtant connu que lorsqu'on souhaitait vivre, ce genre de déclarations grandiloquentes était à bannir absolument ! Il était quand même pas né de la dernière pluie, ce grand benêt de condamné ! « Le sale traît-... Hey ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain en voyant sa sœur se précipiter en avant comme une furie. « HEY ! Lust ! Tu reviens ici ! On n'a pas décidé de-... !

\- NON ! Ça suffit, maintenant ! » tonna sa sœur aînée avec cette autorité qui aurait fait trembler le plus téméraire de ses frères. « On n'a plus le temps pour tes bêtises !

\- Mais attends ! » se plaignit malgré tout Envy d'un ton geignard en lui courant après.

Mais il était trop tard : déjà, Lust faisait une fracassante entrée en scène. Ses ongles, véritables serpents tranchants, s'allongèrent en un temps record et filèrent comme des fouets jusqu'à Slicer. Ils le saisirent en pleine inspiration, au moment opportun, le traversèrent puis, une fois l'accroche éprouvée par un doux mouvement de poignet, ramenèrent le casque à leur propriétaire sous les yeux incrédules d'Edward.

« … ! »

L'alchimiste suivi donc, halluciné, le vol de son interlocuteur jusqu'à la nouvelle arrivante : d'un seul coup, son adversaire et, bientôt, informateur, venait de lui être ravi sans préavis de la plus bizarre des façons qu'il fût.

« Tss tss tss... Attention, 48. Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de parler de ça ~ » prévint tardivement Lust en jetant un coup d'œil corrosif au casque qu'elle tenait à présent au creux de sa main. Bien entendu, Slicer ne lui répondit pas : le coup avait été porté directement dans son sceau. Il souffrait trop pour prononcer autre chose que des gargouillements incompréhensibles. La mort lui tendait les bras. Lust allait se faire un plaisir de le propulser dedans.

Edward, estomaqué, ne disait mot non plus.

Envy profita de ce moment de répit pour apparaître à son tour.

Une grande inspiration.

.

.

.

C'est parti !

* * *

 _À suivre (immédiatement !)..._

* * *

Une petite pause chocolat, et on reprend ! Filez lire la partie 2 ;D

 _ **White Assassin**_


	2. Chapitre 1, partie 2

**Et si... ?**

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Musiques** : « _Chuis bo_ » ( **PZK** ), « _Gentleman_ » ( **Psy** ) **,** « _Call me maybe_ » et « _I really like you_ » ( **Carly Rae Jepsen** ).

 **Note** : Partie 2 ! ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première impression**

 **Partie 2**

* * *

Envy s'extirpa de l'ombre dans une démarche féline et, mains sur les hanches pour faire saillir ses pectoraux et ses abdominaux finement dessinés, vint se placer légèrement en retrait, derrière sa sœur. Préserver le suspens.

Il toisa Edward et déclara d'un air théâtral avec un sourire moqueur :

« Tiens ? Mais que fait le Fullmetal nabot ici ? ~ »

Feindre la surprise. C'était bon, ça. Ouais. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Du même coup, il lui signifiait qu'il le connaissait et de l'autre, qu'il s'étonnait qu'il ait pu venir jusqu'ici : autrement dit, il le titillait un peu. Une bonne tactique pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

« Quel vilain garnement... » regretta Lust d'un ton maternel. « Je me demande bien comment tu as su ce qu'il se faisait ici.

\- Ouais, ben y'a pas que lui qui est « vilain »... » cracha Envy à sa sœur du bout des lèvres sans quitter son sourire, qu'il maintenait juste pour Edward. Il poursuivit, plus bas encore : « T'es pas sympa, tu m'as pourri mon groove ! J'aurais dû être le premier à venir. Pas toi ! ( **Lust** : … **W.A.** : _Je t'interdis de faire une blague avec ce dernier verbe._ )

\- Oui, oui », souffla Lust pour toute réponse avant d'enchaîner, plus fort, à l'attention d'Edward cette fois-ci : « Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais en découvrir autant. Mais bon. Il est trop tard, à présent, pour revenir en arrière. »

Elle poussa un soupir bref et fit retrouver à ses ongles une taille normale. Slicer lui glissa littéralement des doigts... Avant que, à nouveau, elle ne dégaine ses griffes. Celles-ci fendirent d'un geste le casque en deux, faisant passer définitivement l'arme à gauche au condamné. Un problème de moins ! ~

« … ! »

Edward ouvrit les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Envy lança un regard noir à sa sœur. La saloperie ! Elle voulait s'attirer tout le mérite et se mettre en avant ! Maintenant, Edward avait les yeux rivés sur elle ! KSS !

Agacé, et sous les appels désespérés et horripilantes supplications du deuxième frère qui avait sévi sous le nom de « Slicer », Envy se dirigea vers le sabre laissé en évidence deux mètres plus loin au sol. Il avait probablement été abandonné à la suite de la défaite du sabreur. Il saisit l'arme avec grâce, s'assurant que ses moindres gestes étaient à présent scrutés par Edward. Ah ! Il ne le quittait plus des yeux ! Gé-nial ! ~

Il allait « l'impressionner ».

Il jongla un peu avec le sabre, démontrant ainsi l'extrême dextérité de ses doigts puis, sans quitter son sourire charmeur...

… Précipita la pointe de son arme dans le sceau inscrit à l'intérieur du buste de l'armure.

« Redonnez-moi un-... ARGH !

\- Non mais tu vas pas bientôt la fermer, abruti ? » sermonna-t-il l'armure en retournant lentement le sabre dans son sceau. Il frémit de plaisir en entendant la douce litanie du métal qui cédait face à la pression exercée, ramena l'arme à lui puis l'enfonça à nouveau dans le plastron, plus violemment encore. « Vous avez failli tuer un de nos précieux sacrifices ! » vitupéra-t-il... Jubilant intérieurement.

Un génie.

Il était un véritable _génie_.

Rien qu'avec cette petite phrase, il signifiait à Edward qu'il était « précieux » à leurs yeux et, par là même, aux siens. Qu'il comptait pour lui. Pour la forme, cependant – et pour plaire à Lust, toujours si scrupuleuse lorsqu'il était question de travail –, il rajouta :

« Sans compter que vous avez failli lui révéler des informations confidentielles ! » Il ne cessa de cribler de coups le sceau de sa victime, avec la rigueur mathématique d'une machine. Il visa toujours juste. Pourtant... Rah ! Il allait bientôt crever, oui ?! Il en mettait du temps ! Il le savait : il disposait de peu de temps pour faire ses preuves auprès de l'alchimiste. Chaque seconde comptait pour déployer ses qualités. « Vous avez mis en danger nos plans ! » aboya-t-il tout en vérifiant discrètement qu'il faisait l'effet voulu à Edward. Oui ! OUI ! Il était complètement subjugué ! Sa force, sa puissance ! Tout, chez lui, laissait le plus jeune sans voix ! « Alors ?! T'as rien à dire, hein ?! HEIN ?! »

Il dut se faire violence pour réprimer un sourire qui ne demandait qu'à poindre tant l'idée d'être le clou du spectacle pour l'alchimiste le ravissait. Il s'efforça donc de garder l'air méprisant de circonstances et, au bout de longues secondes à admirer discrètement le visage incrédule du petit blond, entendit la voix de Lust le ramener sur Terre :

« Envy... Il est déjà mort.

\- Hm ? Hein ? Qu-Quoi ? Ah, oui. Effectivement. » Il s'arrêta aussitôt de mitrailler l'armure désenchantée – dont il ne se souciait même plus, en fait –, puis poussa ce petit soupir court et condescendant qui lui seyait si bien. « Peuh. Je me disais, aussi, qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de répondant. Enfin ! S'il est mort, tant mieux. »

Il rigola en prenant soin de découvrir astucieusement ses dents d'une blancheur inégalable et posa le sabre contre son épaule pour prendre cet air détaché qui ravissait les foules à coup sûr. Sans le quitter, il commenta :

« Qu'il est désolant de constater la fragilité de ces êtres et-... Ah ! » Il se tourna tout à coup vers Edward, lui accordant enfin un regard prolongé et _bien_ appuyé. « Je t'avais oublié ~ » mentit-il éhontément pour instaurer, là encore, un rapport de force.

L'ignorer. Simplement pour qu'il se sente obligé d'exister auprès de lui ~ Une tactique, là encore, imparable.

Il s'approcha sans se presser du petit blond, jura intérieurement en voyant que Lust faisait de même – la chipie ! – mais, en professionnel, ne fit aucune remarque. Elle ne lui volerait plus la vedette. Une paire de seins voluptueux, même un bonnet G, ne pourrait pas grand chose face à l'incroyable charisme qu'il s'ingéniait à faire resplendir avec brio et à son regard sulfureux.

« Tch », laissa échapper Edward lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser pour faire face et que son flanc meurtri se rappela douloureusement à lui. Il était souffrant : la plaie béante dessinée dans sa peau par le sabre rouillé laissait s'écouler, un peu plus à chaque seconde, le peu de sang qu'il lui restait pour réussir à garder sans mal les yeux ouverts. En effet, sa blessure l'élançait tant et si bien que tenir debout relevait du tour de force. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester au sol alors que deux nouveaux assaillants venaient de se présenter à lui... Surtout alors qu'ils paraissaient autrement plus forts et plus cruels que celui qu'il avait vaincu, avec pourtant énormément de mal. Normal, puisque c'étaient ces deux hurluberlus qui commandaient apparemment dans cette histoire sans queue ni tête ( **Envy** : _Ça peut s'arranger. Ta tête, ma qu-..._ **Ed** : _NON_. **W.A.** : _Je vais finir par démissionner._ ). En tout cas, pour lui, rien ne faisait sens – il fallait aussi peut-être dire que les vertiges qui le prenaient sans cesse n'arrangeaient en rien le cheminement tortueux de sa réflexion brumeuse. Des genres de saltimbanques fringués bizarrement qui débarquaient d'il ne savait où ? Des ongles tranchants comme des lames de rasoir qui s'allongeaient à la demande ( **Envy** : _Comme ma-..._ **Ed** : _*lui envoie sa chaussure dans la tête*_ **W.A.** : _Nice !_ ) ? Assurément, il rêvait. Ce n'était pas possible. Mais si ce n'était pas possible, la peur qu'il ressentait, elle, était bien réelle et lui tordait le ventre. Alors autant admettre que tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était de l'ordre du réel et que, incessamment sous peu si ce n'était déjà, il serait dedans jusqu'au cou.

Mais...

Mais...

Même en rassemblant tout son courage et ces dernières forces pour faire face... Bon sang ! Qu'allait-il faire ?! Survivrait-il, seulement ?!

Il regarda les deux homonculi à tour de rôle. Histoire de jauger la dangerosité de chacun.

Envy lui fit froncer furieusement les sourcils.

« ... »

Ce dernier, intrigué par ce regard pesant, jeta un bref coup d'œil à Lust. Qu-Quoi ? C'était quoi, le souci ? Pourquoi l'alchimiste le dévisageait comme ça ? Elle savait, elle ?

Lust jeta à son frère un regard blasé : il glissa jusqu'à sa jupe-short.

Oh.

Mais bien sûr !

Il avait oublié de tout remettre en place, quel idiot !

Il toussota un peu pour attirer l'attention d'Edward à son visage et, d'une transmutation rapide, ramena ce qu'il fallait là où il fallait. Lust, à laquelle les éclairs de transmutation n'avaient pas échappé, se retint de s'envoyer une facepalm. Envy n'avait donc pas compris que ce qui dérangeait Edward, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il avait affaire à un homme ou à une femme ?! Entre autres, bien entendu.

« … Qui êtes-vous... ?! » haleta Edward en reportant son attention sur Lust suite à son geste. « De quel plan parlez-vous ?! C'est quoi... ce « sacrifice »... dont vous parlez ?! » s'écria la crevette, les dents serrées et visiblement bien décidée à en découdre et à savoir de quoi il retournait. Oui, oui. Dans cet ordre. La logique n'était pas forcément le fort du petit blond lorsque son tempérament prenait le pas sur sa raison.

Lust fit un signe appuyé à l'attention d'Envy pour qu'il se décide à faire le premier pas.

 _Allez !_

« … ! »

Envy ne se le fit pas signer deux fois. Il s'approcha et, reprenant confiance en lui, se décida à engager la conversation sous de meilleurs auspices :

« Ravi de faire ta connaissance, o'chibi-san ~ »

Ou pas.

En même temps, il n'allait pas commencer par un « bonjour, comment allez-vous ? » pour enchaîner sur la météo. Non. Il fallait des propos choc. Quelque chose dont Edward se souviendrait toute sa vie. Une rencontre électrique, qui lui ferait bien comprendre qu'il lui était supérieur et... Mouais. Qu'il puait la classe, tout simplement. Et que du coup, il ne pouvait _pas_ faire autrement que de lui succomber. Voilà ~ Simple, efficace, parfait. Comme lui.

Et pour réaliser ça... Quoi de mieux qu'un tutoiement intime et un petit surnom affectif qui serait carrément moins ronflant que son titre d'alchimiste qu'il s'amusait à faire reluire à chaque instant ? Ça lui crèverait un peu son ego de petit mâle, et ça ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Je te félicite d'être parvenu jusqu'ici ~ Malheureusement, je crains que tu n'en aies trop vu pour ton propre bien... » souffla l'Envieux en se penchant juste ce qu'il fallait pour que ce fût insultant pour son (petit) interlocuteur. Une menace voilée. Rien de tel pour faire monter progressivement la pression et tenir ce petit ( **Ed** : ...) bout d'alchimiste au creux de sa main. Il n'oserait plus rien faire contre lui... Ou presque.

Voyant une lueur inattendue de défi naître dans ce regard de miel, Envy décida de tuer dans l'œuf toute tentative de rébellion, qu'il sentait se profiler : « Et si on te tuait toi aussi, finalement ? ~ » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave... Pour ne pas dire lascive. « Hein, chibi ? » rajouta-t-il en se retenant – avec mal ! – de nicher son nez dans son cou. Bordel. Même en sueur et couvert de sang, il avait une odeur sucrée irrésistible ! ~~~

« 'spèce de... » jura Edward en lui retournant un regard sauvage. « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » rugit l'adolescent, hors de lui.

Envy s'en amusa.

Deux secondes.

Puisque, effectivement deux secondes plus tard, l'alchimiste lui projetait son pied en pleine figure avec la rage d'un fauve.

« WOH ! »

Fort heureusement, les réflexes surhumains d'Envy lui vinrent en aide. Sa tête partit sur le côté avant qu'il n'y pense lui-même, juste à temps pour éviter le doux contact de la semelle compensée du petit blond hargneux et décidément bien effronté. L'homonculus prit une demi-seconde pour fantasmer tout son soûl sur la souplesse surprenante et désirable de sa nouvelle prise puis, par mesure de prudence, recula aussitôt à l'aide de deux petits sauts. Pas folle, la guêpe. Ce mioche avait une sacrée agilité. Il préférait ne pas en faire les frais : mine de rien, c'était pas passé loin ! Malgré sa petite taille, il avait une sacrée allonge, le haricot !

« Eh ben ! J'aurais pas cru que tu en aurais encore en réserve pour te battre !

\- AH OUAIS ?! Ben tu croyais mal ! » s'exclama Edward en tremblant à cause de la perte de sang et de la colère qui parcourait la moindre fibre de ses muscles.

« ... »

Envy le détailla, perplexe. Mais il voulait vraiment se-... ? Bon. Ok. Il allait essayer de désamorcer ça, quand même :

« J'aime pas me battre », prit-il le soin d'informer le petit blond avec une moue répugnée. « Ça fait mal de se faire blesser, je préférerais éviter, si possible, chibi. » _Et je parle surtout pour toi..._ pensa-t-il intérieurement. Edward ne pourrait pas le battre. Pas dans son état, en tout cas.

« BEN FALLAIT Y PENSER AVANT ! » s'époumona pourtant son vis-à-vis – bouché – avec toute la ferveur du monde ( **Envy** : _T'es trop mignon quand tu cries comme ça. Et dans d'autres circonstances, aussi ~_ **Ed** : … _Arrête de te faire des films._ ). « Tu m'as cherché, non ?! Ben viens me trouver, maintenant ! AMÈNE-TOI ! » ordonna l'adolescent surexcité comme une puce en claquant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

CLING !

Et, brusquement, à la surprise de tous... Son bras droit retomba mollement contre son flanc. L'automail se balança un moment dans un couinement métallique qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'une porte grignotée par la rouille et battue par le vent, puis s'immobilisa.

Sa main gauche, elle, resta figée dans la position qu'elle avait adoptée. Crispée, comme pétrifiée.

« E... Eh ? » bafouilla maladroitement Edward après une déglutition audible en laissant son regard couler _très_ lentement jusqu'à son bras inerte. _Non... Non... NON NON NON NON NON !_ « POURQUOI maintenant ?!

\- Oh. On a une _panne_ ? » s'amusa Lust en haussant un sourcil intéressé ( **Envy** : _Tant que ça n'arrive pas dans d'autres moments, perso, je m'en fous. Je dirais même que ça m'arrange ~ Ça fait une main en moins à tenir._ **Ed** : ...).

Envy cligna répétitivement des yeux. Une... Une « panne » ?

YES !

« Lucky ! ~ » chantonna-t-il gaiement en laissant tomber au sol son sabre dans un grand fracas pour s'approcher d'Edward sans être encombré. Tant mieux, tant mieux ! ~ Ça lui éviterait de le blesser trop grièvement. Par contre... Il n'allait pas se priver pour lui faire une petite démonstration de sa force et lui apprendre une bonne fois pour toutes _où_ était sa place.

C'était lui qui dominait, pas l'inverse. Et cet insolent petit alchimiste allait l'apprendre ~

« … ?! »

Envy jubila en percevant l'infime mouvement de recul d'Edward en le voyant (trop) approcher. Trop mignon ! On aurait dit un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture ! Il se savait sans défense et commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à paniquer – un peu comme Lust qui, plus loin, se demandait ce qu'entendait faire Envy en sautillant ainsi nonchalamment vers leur « ennemi ». Malheureusement pour le plus jeune, l'idée de fuir ou la simple constatation de se trouver actuellement dans une position extrêmement délicate n'avaient pas encore fini de faire le tour de son cerveau paniqué lorsqu'Envy posa sa main sur sa petite tête blonde.

L'homonculus plongea sans vergogne ses longs doigts fins dans la soie dorée, frissonnant de plaisir. Il prit un instant pour savourer cette divine et extatique sensation puis appuya sur le crâne de l'alchimiste pour forcer violemment sa tête en avant. Le cœur de Lust manqua un battement en voyant la direction que prenait la tête du petit blond : vu l'angle, il atterrirait d'ici une seconde et demie la tête en plein entre les jambes d'Envy. Elle savait que son frère était un rapide ( **Envy** : _QUOI ?! D'où tu sors ces conneries ?!_ **Lust** : _Ce n'est pas le cas ?_ **Envy** : _MAIS NON !_ **Greed** : _Haha ! Y'a que la vérité qui blesse ! ~_ ), mais là, il allait vite en besogne, non ?!

Pourtant... La réalité fut tout autre que ce que l'imagination débordante de Lust, qui s'était emballée, avait pu prévoir : tout en faisant glisser ses doigts jusqu'à la natte échevelée de sa proie, Envy envoya son genou en plein dans son thorax, au niveau du diaphragme...

… Au grand étonnement de Lust, qui resta encore plus bouche bée que la première fois que Greed avait enlevé son pantalon face à elle ( **Lust** : … **Greed** : … **W.A.** : … _Je démens toute responsabilité pour cette comparaison douteuse._ **Greed** : _Bof, moi, j'm'en carre, c'est plutôt flatteur._ ).

« HIWNP ! »

Une vive douleur irradia le torse d'Edward lorsque, en tout et pour tout quelques millisecondes, tout l'air jalousement conservé par ses poumons fut expulsé de son corps dans une toux unique et violente. Ses côtes écrasées par le puissant genou d'Envy, qui était venu se loger dans son plexus solaire, achevèrent de faire sombrer son cerveau : celui-ci déposa instantanément un voile blanc sur les yeux qu'il administrait pour demander à l'esprit d'Edward de se retirer. Ce fut lors de ce processus d'évanouissement que le petit blond entendit la voix lointaine de l'homonculus lui chuchoter :

« Je rigolais, voyons ~ Je ne vais pas te tuer ~ »

Mais il ne put lui faire part de sa réponse : déjà, ses genoux se dérobaient sous lui, comme transformés en chamallows. Il sentit son bras gauche devenir aussi ballant que le droit. Une douleur aiguë à l'arrière du crâne, provoquée par le tiraillement de ses cheveux toujours emprisonnés dans la main d'Envy, le gardait encore pour l'heure dans la réalité et plus ou moins debout. Mais ses muscles ne répondaient plus et ses nerfs s'étaient mis en veille. La douleur était si poignante... Si intense...

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir un bras cassé, o'chibi-san. Ça t'évite de faire une _grosse_ connerie que tu pourrais regretter et moi, ça m'évite d'avoir à te la faire payer. Je ne t'amocherai donc pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà – un peu grâce à moi, je l'avoue ~ » susurra l'androgyne avant de laisser retomber le plus petit d'un geste négligeant.

Edward s'effondra au sol dans un glapissement. Face contre terre, les yeux clos, il se recroquevilla progressivement comme une huître aspergée de citron. Envy gagatisa intérieurement en le voyant ramener à lui sa main pour la poser, tremblante, là où il avait fait connaissance avec sa rotule.

 _Trop mignon..._

« Ne nous en veux pas, petit... » compléta Lust d'un ton toujours aussi maternel... Mais étrangement sincère. En même temps... QUELLE idée ?! Mais quelle idée ?! Qu'était-il passé par le pois chiche qui servait de cerveau à son petit frère ?! Il fallait neutraliser leur sacrifice, pas lui éclater la cage thoracique ! Espérant donc secrètement que tout était encore à sa place dans le corps du plus jeune, elle affirma : « … Quelque part, c'est aussi pour toi que l'on fait ça : il te faut rester en vie. » Elle jeta un regard oblique à Envy et termina par un joyeux : « Ne l'oublie pas. » … Qui ne s'adressait pas _forcément_ qu'au plus jeune des deux garçons. Parce que OUI, il était évident qu'Edward avait besoin d'une petite piqûre de rappel concernant sa condition (mortelle) d'être humain, qu'il avait un peu tendance à ne pas prendre en compte... Mais Envy devait, lui aussi, intégrer le fait qu'un humain pouvait être _cassé_ et que, accessoirement, Edward était trop faible pour lui faire face. Ainsi, même au mieux de sa forme, un combat entre eux deux aurait inéluctablement conduit à ce même dénouement : un petit alchimiste à moitié mort et un homonculus triomphant.

Et peut-être un peu tristounet d'avoir abîmé son tout nouveau jouet.

« Tu as compris ? » lança Envy en s'approchant du plus jeune.

« Envy.

\- Tu ne dois pas revenir ici, chibi.

\- Envy.

\- En tout cas, pas si tu veux-...

\- Envy !

\- Mais quoi ?! » s'énerva l'interpellé en se tournant vers sa sœur. Il lui lança un regard lourd de sens. Pourquoi elle le coupait, comme ça ?! Elle était chiante, à la fin !

« Il s'est évanoui, enfin !

\- HEIN ?! »

Envy s'accroupit précipitamment près d'Edward et le retourna d'un geste vif sur le dos, comme il aurait pu le faire avec un pancake trop cuit. Pour parler franchement, ça n'en était d'ailleurs pas très loin : Edward était complètement mou et ne broncha pas le moins du monde lors de l'opération.

Traits du visage relâchés, respiration faible, inerte...

… Effectivement, Edward avait perdu conscience.

« M... m... mais... ?! »

Envy lança un regard désespéré à sa sœur, comme si elle y pouvait quelque chose ou qu'elle pouvait, peut-être par l'opération du saint esprit – ou d'un esprit mal placé, plutôt –, faire revenir à lui le petit blond.

« Mais pourquoi ?! » s'écria l'homonculus avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix, comme s'il avait été frappé par la pire injustice au monde. « Mais non ! Allez ! » enjoignit-il l'alchimiste en le secouant comme un prunier. La tête de l'enfant dodelina gauchement d'un côté puis de l'autre au fil des secousses, puis retomba en arrière pour ne plus bouger. Ses lèvres rosées où avaient perlé quelques gouttes de sang frais s'entrouvrirent machinalement en suivant le mouvement lâche de la mâchoire inférieure que ne maintenait plus aucun nerf, mais il n'en émana aucun son. Aussi amorphe qu'une poupée de chiffon, Edward avait tout simplement décidé d'échapper à l'androgyne dans un autre monde sur lequel il n'avait aucune emprise et où il ne pourrait plus l'atteindre.

« M... mais... » bafouilla une fois de plus Envy, complètement dépité.

Ça n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça ! Il... Non ! Mais MERDE, quoi ! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ce coup-là ! Il avait fait une prestation parfaite ! Il s'était échiné à faire la roue, avait abattu pas mal de ses atouts sur la table pour ses beaux yeux – clos !... Et... Lui... LUI... Il s'évanouissait ?! Non, pire ! Il _osait_ s'évanouir ?! « Mais t'as pas le droit de faire ça, putain ! » renchérit-il en secouant une dernière fois Edward par dépit, sans obtenir de réponse de sa part.

À court d'arguments valides, il tapota nerveusement les joues pleines de poussière et de sang de l'adolescent.

 _Réveille-toi, putain ! Réveille-toi !_

« Envy... » soupira Lust. « … À quoi t'attendais-tu, exactement, en l'envoyant au tapis comme ça ?

\- M... Mais... ! » protesta-t-il à nouveau avec toute la ferveur du monde. Pourquoi cette remarque cinglante, d'un coup ?! Il n'était pas fautif ! « Je pensais pas que... !

\- Qu'en le privant d'air, il pourrait peut-être tourner de l'œil ? » ironisa Lust d'une voix dans laquelle Envy crut finalement déceler plus de compassion que de véritable reproche.

« Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais ! » couina le brun avec une mine déconfite. Il appuya son index sur la joue d'Edward à plusieurs reprises. Son doigt s'enfonça dans la peau aussi douce que du velours et l'apprécia grandement, mais cela ne lui permit pas d'obtenir plus de réaction qu'avant.

Devant son air effaré, Lust ne put effectivement lui tenir rigueur plus longtemps pour ce coup de sang. Elle s'approcha de son petit frère et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule pour le réconforter. Ah là là...

« Allez, allez. Ce n'est pas si terrible...

\- « Pas si terrible » ? Comment ça, « pas si terrible » ?

\- Ahem... Disons que... » Lust se tut un instant. Chercher les mots justes. Ou, plutôt, les mots qu'Envy souhaitait entendre et qui ne seraient quand même pas trop éloignés de la réalité : « … Avec un peu de chance, il ne t'en voudra pas ?

\- Pourquoi il m'en voudrait, de toute façon ? » souligna son petit frère, sourcils froncés. Minute papillon, il n'y était pour rien, lui ! « Mon genou a _dérapé_. Kess j'y peux ? Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

\- Évite de lui sortir ce genre d'excuses si, d'aventure, tu avais envie de passer aux choses sérieuses et lui, pas », lui conseilla sa sœur en se massant l'arête du nez. Irrécupérable. Complètement irrécupérable, cet enfant. Elle crut d'ailleurs bon de rajouter : « Tes membres – et je parle bien de _tous_ ceux que tu possèdes – ne « dérapent » pas, Envy.

\- Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi tes ongles le peuvent, eux ? Hm ? » répliqua du tac au tac le brun avec une mine renfrognée. Elle se fichait de lui ?! Plus d'une fois elle lui avait fait le coup lors de leurs (rares) disputes, en lui tranchant un membre ou autre puis prétextant que ses ongles avaient « dérapé » ! Et le pire : après, Père lui donnait raison ! Forcément, c'était sa préférée ! Kss !

« Parce que. C'est comme ça. Bref », coupa court son aînée en posant son index sur le nez d'Envy qu'elle retroussa légèrement, pour bien lui signifier de ne pas persister à lui tenir tête. « Et _donc_. Il pourrait t'en vouloir car... Envy... » Son ton se fit plus doux. « Tu crois avoir fait quoi, là ?

\- L'avoir séduit, pourquoi ?

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes avec cet air désespéré ? »

Lust passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux d'Envy et, avec un air profondément _compatissant_ cette fois-ci, lui frotta la tête.

« Pour rien, Envy. Pour rien.

\- Tu m'as pris pour Gluttony, ou quoi ?! » s'énerva soudainement l'androgyne en écartant la main envahissante de sa sœur. « J'ai plus quatre ans ! Lâche-moi ! »

Lust secoua la tête.

 _Et pourtant, Envy. Et pourtant..._ pensa-t-elle avant de répondre doucement :

« C'est bien pour ça que tu vas prendre tes responsabilités.

\- Mes « responsabilités » ?

\- Emmener cet enfant à l'hôpital.

\- HEIN ? M... Mais...

\- Mais rien du tout. Il a besoin de soins, et tu es commis d'office puisque c'est à cause de toi qu'il est dans cet état. Mais avant cela... Étant donné que cet endroit ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité pour créer la pierre, je pense que nous ferions mieux de le détruire. Cela éviterait que d'autres personnes le découvrent ou que ce petit y revienne et nous pose à nouveau problème.

\- Ok, si tu veux... C'est vrai que ça nous enlèverait une épine du pied mais... Juste... 'fin... » Il regarda Edward d'un air un peu perplexe. « Ce que je voulais dire, surtout, c'était : est-ce que tu es sûre qu'on doit le laisser en vie ? Pas que ça m'enchante de le tuer, m-...

\- Tu veux le tuer ? Je t'en prie.

\- … »

Envy baissa les yeux. La tête d'Edward était délicatement posée sur ses genoux. Un peu lourde, aussi. Sa joue, tuméfiée, était brûlante contre sa cuisse. Sa respiration, tout aussi chaude, heurtait sa peau hérissée d'une agréable façon.

Il était là. Contre lui. Sans défense.

« Han... Je sais pas... Regarde-le... ! » Il câlina longuement la tête du petit blond, puis poussa un soupir et grommela : « Le problème, c'est que Père, lui, va nous tuer s'il sait ce que ce microbe a découvert.

\- À savoir, pas grand chose ? » rappela sa sœur. « Il est certes arrivé jusqu'ici et ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, mais bon... De toute manière, même s'il sait maintenant comment créer la pierre, avec les principes moraux qu'on lui connaît... Que veux-tu qu'il fasse, honnêtement ? Sans compter que la phase finale du plan est déjà lancée... Père ne peut se permettre de perdre un sacrifice aussi important que lui.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison... » se rassura Envy en retrouvant aussitôt le sourire qu'il avait perdu. « C'est cool ! » Les commissures de ses lèvres rejoignirent ses oreilles. « Du coup, je peux le ramener à la maison ?! ~

\- Non.

\- Heiiiiiin ?! » geignit le brun comme un enfant. « Mais _pourquoi_ ?!

\- Il a besoin de soins.

\- Alleeeeeez ! _Je_ serai aux petits soins avec lui. Je le nourrirai, même ! DEUX FOIS par jour !

\- C'est trois.

\- Oui, deux, trois... C'est pareil ! » répliqua-t-il en secouant la main pour prouver la frivolité de la chose. « J'oublierai pas ! _Promis_ ! Je te jure que je ferai attention !

\- Envy. Ce n'est pas la question – et tu jures devant qui, exactement ?.

\- Mais si, justement ! » Il prit un air sérieux. « Réfléchis un peu ! Si on l'avait sous la main H24, ça lui éviterait de faire des conneries et de fourrer son nez là où il ne faut pas, comme maintenant ! On n'aurait qu'à le placer en cellule et je m'en occuperai super bien, et tout et tout ! Je vois pas où ça pose problème ! Au contraire ! Ce serait carrément plus pratique et ça nous éviterait de tous mourir comme des cons avant la fin de ce manga !

\- Pardon ? ( **W.A.** : _Mais QUI a écrit ce script, bon sang ?!_ **Envy** : _C'était pas toi ?_ **W.A.** : _N'importe qu-... Oh. Wait._ **Ed** : … **Lust** : … **W.A.** : _On oublie, on oublie ! On enchaîne ! Vite ! La suite !_ **Envy** : _Ok, ok..._ )

\- Et puis... Je pourrais... « m'occuper » un peu ~ », tenta l'homonculus avec un sourire aussi radieux que suppliant **(Ed** : _Et_ _fourbe_.).

« C'est bien ça, le souci. Envy, il sera mort avant le jour promis, si je te le laisse, et tu le sais. C'est non.

\- Han ! T'es vraiment pas sympa !

\- Oui, oui. Je sais.

\- Bon. D'accord », ronchonna l'Envieux avec la plus mauvaise grâce du monde. « J'ai pas le droit de le garder. Ok. », récapitula-t-il d'un ton grognon. Mais, soudainement et étonnamment, son visage s'éclaira alors que, mains jointes, il demandait : « … Mais j'ai quand même le droit à un avant-goût ? ~

\- Précise ta pensée.

\- Va faire un tour et laisse-moi un peu seul avec lui, Lust-nee-chan ~ » quémanda son petit frère avec cette voix mielleuse qu'il prenait systématiquement quand il lui demandait une faveur ou qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une énorme bêtise avec sa bénédiction. « S'il-te-plaaaaaît... Promis ! J'en ai pour moins de trente... Non ! _Vingt_ minutes ! » corrigea-t-il précipitamment après avoir effectué quelques calculs mentaux rapides en s'aidant de ses doigts. Il crut bon cependant d'expliquer : « C'est rien, vingt minutes ! Et comme il se débattra pas ~...

\- Oui, mais non. » Lust choppa sans ménagement Envy par le col de son haut. L'adolescent poussa un couinement étranglé et continua à protester tandis qu'Edward lui échappait des bras et retombait par terre comme un vieux torchon. Sans effet. Lust avait une sacrée poigne et tout en traînant son frère plus loin, lui ordonna : « Allez. Suffit. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de détruire ce laboratoire comme il se doit puis d'aller raccompagner notre jolie petite brebis égarée jusqu'à son frère, qui doit sans doute l'attendre dehors. Et pas de détour, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'emmènes et tu viens me retrouver à l'extérieur, fissa.

\- Haaaaaan...

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- D'accord... » maugréa l'androgyne en croisant les bras. Quelle rabat-joie !

« Allez ! Je pars devant. Et si dans dix minutes, je n'entends toujours pas la moindre pierre frémir, je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses, et gare à toi si elles sont nues !

\- Peuh ! Tu crois que tu m'impressionnes ? Tu feras quoi, en plus ? Sortir tes griffes ? » ironisa-t-il en arquant ses doigts et en les agitant comme pour mimer un chat qui ferait les siennes. « Tu pourras pas faire grand chose sans toucher la crevette !

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ?

\- Nan ? »

Lust sourit. Elle se rapprocha d'Envy et lui chuchota :

« Tout à l'heure. À propos de ce que j'ai sous ma robe.

\- …

\- C'était vrai.

\- …

\- Et crois-moi que si je reviens et que je te vois les fesses à l'air, je ne répondrai plus de rien. Tu es prévenu ~ »

Envy déglutit, et prit une seconde pour sonder le regard (un peu trop) libidineux de sa sœur.

Hm.

« O-Ok ! On... On fait comme ça, alors ! » accepta-t-il finalement avec un sourire crispé. « À dans dix minutes ! Je serai à l'heure !

\- Je préfère ~ »

Lust, satisfaite, s'écarta de son frère raide comme ce que ce dernier l'imaginait avoir sous sa robe, puis s'en alla. ( **Envy** : _« imaginait » ? Mais du coup, c'est vrai ou pas ?_ **Lust** : _Mystère... Seuls les braves sauront._ **Greed** : _Moi, je sais ~ !_ ) Envy la suivit des yeux, un peu angoissé... Puis reporta son attention sur Edward.

Il soupira.

« Dommage... »

Il retrouva cependant bien rapidement son sourire.

Un coup d'œil discret dans la direction vers laquelle s'était dirigée sa sœur, pour s'assurer de son départ.

« ... »

Il se rapprocha d'Edward et se pencha au-dessus de lui. Son odeur... Sucrée... Enivrante... Délicieuse...

« ... »

Il ne put résister plus longtemps. Ses lèvres, attirées comme des aimants, se déposèrent sur les siennes. Les saisirent. Les pressèrent. Les goûtèrent. Les gravèrent dans sa mémoire.

C'était une promesse.

« _Un jour, tu seras mien._ »

 _Et tant pis si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui_...

Heureux de cette petite compensation volée à la lueur tamisée du laboratoire silencieux, Envy se décida à faire ce que sa sœur lui avait demandé. Alors qu'il se levait pour transporter Edward dans un endroit plus sûr que le centre de la salle où il risquait de se faire écraser par la chute du plafond qu'il prévoyait, ses doigts coururent dans le cou du jeune garçon. Un air malicieux se peignit sur son visage. Il pouvait bien faire plaisir à Lust et remettre à plus tard ses envies : il avait déjà une idée sur comment tourner la situation à son avantage ~

« Et tu me tomberas dans les bras sans que je fasse le moindre effort ~ »

Et, sur ces belles paroles et après avoir déposé son précieux bagage au sol, l'homme se changea en monstre.

* * *

CLANG !

« Ah ! »

Alphonse, que le coup de Barry, qui avait percé sa garde, avait atteint de plein fouet, tomba à genoux. Les suppositions abracadabrantes du meurtrier concernant le formatage de son âme, qui serait artificielle et non pas humaine et qui serait, de surcroît, le fruit de l'esprit malade de son faux frère, avaient fini malgré lui par faire mouche : l'adolescent avait alors commis une erreur de taille en laissant tout son flanc exposé.

Et cette erreur, il allait la payer cher. _Très_ cher.

« HAHAHA ! Il y a bien trop d'ouvertures dans ta garde, mon gros ! »

BAM ! BAM !

Alors que l'armure déchaînée s'apprêtait à abattre son hachoir affûté sur l'échine d'Alphonse qui était encore trop sonné par sa chute pour réagir, deux coups de feu retentirent dans la nuit rendue momentanément noire par le passage d'un nuage devant la Lune. La main droite de Barry fut stoppée net dans sa course folle par les deux projectiles : le boucher en lâcha son arme qui termina sa course non pas sur le casque de l'adolescent perturbé, mais au sol, dans l'herbe piétinée par les pas lourds des deux combattants. Alphonse, incrédule, suivi la lente chute de la lame jusqu'à ses pieds sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Barry non plus, du reste, puisqu'il regarda sa main, interloqué, et laissa échapper un :

« Hein ? »

Auquel répondit aussitôt un :

« On ne bouge plus ! »

Qui les renseigna tous deux sur l'identité de l'intervenant. Pour Barry : deux militaires bien gênants qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là et qui débarquaient sur son terrain de jeu sans y avoir été invités. Pour Alphonse : Maria Ross et Denny Brosh, leurs gardes du corps à Edward et à lui, qu'ils pensaient avoir semés mais qui, au final, débarquaient au moment opportun.

« Si vous faîtes le moindre mouvement, la prochaine atterrira dans votre tête », menaça Maria Ross avec un ton et un regard qu'Alphonse n'aurait jamais cru lui entendre ou lui voir un jour. Cette femme, qui paraissait pourtant d'ordinaire si douce, s'était brusquement transformée en véritable panthère. La Lune, qui reparut alors plus brillante que jamais, sublima encore sa colère.

Rien à voir avec la femme qu'il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt quand son frère et lui avaient eu la merveilleuse idée de fuguer. Si Denny, en revanche, semblait peu assuré et surtout peu rassuré... Maria, elle, se tenait raide, droite comme un i, les bras tendus et la respiration courte, prête à faire feu si son coup de semonce ne faisait pas l'effet escompté dans les cinq secondes.

« Écartez-vous et laissez passer Alphonse. Immédiatement.

\- Sous lieutenant Ross ! » s'exclama l'adolescent avec soulagement. Il se releva tant bien que mal tandis que Barry, immobile, tentait de cerner la situation :

« Vous êtes qui, vous ?

\- Ses gardes du corps. Dépêchez-vous d'obtempérer.

\- Fais chier », grommela Barry. « Vous débarquez alors que je commençais à peine à m'amuser... Le garde fait vraiment mal son boulot, il n'aurait jamais dû vous laisser rent-... Ah. Zut. » Son casque se tourna dans un bruit métallique vers le cadavre qui gisait à un mètre des deux nouveaux venus : celui du « garde » en question. « C'est vrai que je l'ai tranché en deux. J'avais zappé. »

 _Et ça ne va pas arranger mes affaires. Ces deux gus semblent prêts à me dézinguer au moindre mouvement, et pas moyen de fuir en me cachant derrière un truc : ils m'auront en vue pendant une bonne trentaine de mètres avant que je puisse atteindre le muret et passer par-dessus. Je suis dans la merde..._

« Ça commence à sentir le roussi, par ici... » marmonna Barry... avant d'être, comme le reste du petit groupe, interpellé par un bruit sourd qui émanait du bâtiment qui se trouvait sur sa droite.

Tous firent volte-face et fixèrent le monstre de béton drapé de nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que... ? » commença Denny quand, soudain...

BLAM !

La terre se mit à trembler et le laboratoire, secoué de partout comme un lumignon par un ouragan, se disloqua. Sa silhouette effrayante se tordit de façon insoupçonnée et des bouts de béton armé gros comme des tables se détachèrent des murs. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol avec fracas sans pour autant que le son de leur chute pût couvrir le grondement terrifiant de la structure qui gondolait sous l'action d'une force mystérieuse.

Le bâtiment s'effondrait. Et tous, incrédules, regardaient le spectacle sans pouvoir en détacher leurs yeux, complètement médusés.

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

\- Une explosion ?! » s'écria Maria, qui ne savait s'il s'agissait d'un attentat, d'un tremblement de terre ou d'autre chose. De toute façon : qu'importait ! « Sergent ! On se replie ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna-t-elle en forçant sur sa voix pour tenter de couvrir le bruit infernal de l'effondrement du laboratoire. Malheureusement, Alphonse ne sembla pas l'entendre puisqu'il resta là, figé, sans chercher à fuir, incapable de se détourner de la structure de pierre. Maria se précipita vers lui :

« Que faîtes-vous ?! Dépêchez-vous de vous écarter ! » intima-t-elle avec force.

« M... Mais... Edward est... ! » objecta Alphonse en se ruant vers le bâtiment après un dernier regard à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Maria, vive comme l'éclair, ne le laissa pas faire un pas de plus : elle se jeta sur le bras de l'armure de deux mètres de haut et, les pieds bien ancrés au sol, usa de son poids pour le retenir comme elle pouvait. Un véritable exploit.

« Attendez, enfin ! Où allez-vous ?! Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?!

\- Lâchez-moi ! Mon frère est encore à l'intérieur ! Laissez-moi y aller ! » supplia Alphonse en secouant son bras pour faire lâcher prise à la militaire qui, elle, entendait bien l'empêcher de finir enseveli.

« Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, enfin ! Si vous vous approchez, vous allez finir écrasé ! » l'avertit-elle en s'accrochant viscéralement au bras de l'adolescent qui, du fait de sa stature, possédait une force herculéenne qui menaçait de la faire décoller du sol. Bon sang ! Il allait finir par lui échapper !

« Ah ! Attendez ! » cria soudainement Denny sur sa droite. Maria tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir Barry profiter de la confusion générale pour prendre ses jambes à son cou sans demander son reste, et leur crier dans sa fuite :

« Grouillez vous de déguerpir vous aussi ! Sinon, vous allez finir en crêpes ! »

Denny fit quelques pas en avant, hésitant à partir à la poursuite du tueur, puis tenta malgré tout de le rattraper, probablement mu par l'appel impérieux de rendre justice. Ce psychopathe n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça sous ses yeux. Certainement pas !

Maria, quant à elle, essaya désespérément de faire se ressaisir Alphonse qui, à présent, était tombé à genoux, impuissant, en appelant tristement son frère qu'il se figurait déjà coincé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Relevez-vous, Alphonse ! Vous ne devez pas rester là ! Vous allez finir écrasé vous aussi ! » s'écria-t-elle en l'attrapant par le bras pour tenter de l'écarter de la zone qui finirait bientôt sinistrée. Mais rien à faire : il était trop lourd.

C'était alors que la situation semblait désespérée... Qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire ou que dire pour tenter au moins de sauver le plus jeune des deux frères inconscients... Qu'une voix suave retentit au travers du chaos ambiant :

« Bien le bonjour ~ »

Maria et Alphonse relevèrent la tête. M... Qu'est-ce que ?! Ça venait du bâtiment ?

Et là, ils virent.

Un éphèbe d'une rare beauté.

Des cheveux noirs de jais balayés par le souffle de l'explosion.

Un sourire ravageur.

Et, sur son épaule musclée et dénudée, un corps qu'il transportait comme un rien.

Enfin.

C'était sûrement ainsi qu'ils le voyaient, se disait Envy ( **Ed** : _Un jour, tu devrais essayer de lancer un sondage anonyme auprès des gens qui te connaissent. Rien que pour savoir ce qu'ils ont vraiment pensé de toi la première fois qu'ils t'ont vu. Parce que c'est pas (du tout) que ta vision des choses me semble biaisée, mais je suis sûr que ce serait vachement instructif pour toi, Envy._ **Envy** : _Et toi, tu devrais essayer de faire pareil avec les mecs qui t'ont rencontré._ **Ed** : _Eh ? Pourquoi ?_ **Envy** : _Je sais pas. Surfe un peu sur le site et tu comprendras. *lui passe la souris.*_ **W.A.** : _Ne fais pas ça ! Inconscient !_ **Envy** : _C'est lui qui l'est, pas moi !_ **W.A.** : _Ouais ben c'est pas plus mal. Laisse-le donc l'être encore un peu !_ **Ed** : _Mais de quoi vous parlez_?).

« J'ai un colis pour vous ~ Livraison spéciale ! » annonça Envy en souriant de toutes ses dents – et en faisant semblant de replacer Edward correctement sur son épaule pour passer sa main sur ses jolies petites fesses – ( **Ed** : _Tu as fait QUOI ?! J'étais pas au courant de ça, moi !_ **Envy** : _Si tu savais tout ce dont tu n'es pas au courant... Et puis pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai transporté comme un petit sac à patates, chibi ? J'aurais pu te prendre dans mes bras, mais sérieux... Tes petites fesses moulées, à portée de dents... Trop tentant ! ~_ **Ed** : _… En fait, j'aurais très bien vécu sans savoir ça, je crois._ ).

« E... Edward ?! » s'écria Alphonse, sidéré. M... Mais... Mais c'était bien son frère, là ?! Ces vêtements... Cette petite taille ( **Ed** : _Répète_?) et, bien évidemment, les mèches blondes qu'il entrapercevait au fil du mouvement de balancier qu'observait le buste de son frère tandis qu'Envy progressait jusqu'à eux... Pas de doute !

C'était lui !

« Edward ! » réitéra son petit frère alors qu'Envy, arrivé à sa hauteur ( **Envy** : _Si ça avait été à la tienne, chibi, on n'était pas rendus._ **Ed** : _Je te merde._ ), déposait soigneusement son petit paquet au sol – et en profitait pour toucher discrètement celui d'Edward ( **Ed** : _Pardon ?_ **Envy** : ~ **Ed** : _Mais t'as que ça à foutre ?!_ **Envy** : _Roh... C'était en toute innocence ! Juste pour voir si j'allais avoir de la concurrence ! Tu comprends, si on passe à l'étape supérieure..._ **Ed** : _Non, je comprends pas._ **Envy** : _… Ça la foutrait mal que je sois plus petit que toi. Mais bon ! Visiblement, j'ai rien à craindre ! ~_ **Ed** : _Tu es complexé à ce point là ?_ **Envy** : _Non, mais toi tu risques de l'être, chibi. J'ai calculé, ça fait au moins..._ **Ed** : _NANANANA Je t'écoute pas !_ **Envy** : _… De différence !_ ). Fort heureusement, l'armure et sa gonzesse de compagnie étaient trop obnubilés par l'état d'Edward pour faire attention aux mains baladeuses de l'androgyne. Alphonse, se trouvant peut-être trop gauche, n'osa pas prendre Edward tout de suite dans ses bras : il lui semblait si fragile et... Surtout... Tout ce sang... C'était le sien ?! Mais que lui était-il arrivé en son absence ?! Était-il seulement encore vivant ?!

Maria, moins choquée, fut plus prompte à réagir : elle ramena aussitôt Edward contre elle, l'air inquiet, et vérifia son pouls. Fiouh. Son cœur battait encore. Elle sourit.

Envy grinça des dents, se jurant intérieurement de faire payer plus tard à cette opportuniste ce contact prolongé avec celui qui était désormais SON chibi ( **Maria** : _Alors c'était pour ça que vous m'avez fait accuser de meurtre ?!_ **Envy** : _Eh ! Je ne suis pas l'homonculus de l'Envie pour rien. 'pis tu l'avais cherché : seul son frère – même si ça m'emmerde – a le droit de le toucher – et parce qu'il est en métal. Ça s'arrête là. Et puis plains-toi ! T'es toujours vivante, à ce que je sache !_ ). Néanmoins, il se reprit rapidement – au risque qu'une fois encore, quelque chose _dérape_ dans la jolie gueule de cette sale profiteuse – et expliqua :

« Sa situation n'est pas critique, mais je crains qu'il n'ait perdu beaucoup de sang. Idéalement, il faudrait le conduire rapidement à l'hosto. »

Enfin.

Il ne résista pas à l'envie de lancer une pique acerbe à la militaire :

« Bon sang ! Vous pouviez pas faire plus sérieusement votre boulot ? Vous étiez sensée le surveiller à ce que je sache, non ? Faut que vous fassiez plus attention que ça à lui ! Il est précieux pour nous aussi ! »

Il prit un ton agacé mais, en vrai, exultait : encore une fois, il faisait bonne impression. Auprès d'Alphonse, cette fois-ci. Car... Bon. D'accord : à franchement parler, il aurait pu la jouer un peu mieux avec Edward. Alors il allait gagner des points auprès du frérot pour réparer son petit _dérapage_ d'avant.

'pis de toute façon, ce n'était pas lui qui avait grièvement blessé la crevette. Il n'était pas responsable. Il l'avait juste assommé un peu.

« Sous-lieutenant Ross ! » s'écria soudainement Denny en accourant vers la brune et les deux frères. Il revenait bredouille, n'ayant pas réussi à capturer Barry ou à simplement le rattraper – il courrait étonnamment vite pour le lourdaud qu'il paraissait être, engoncé dans son armure. Mais bon. Tant pis : il y avait plus urgent. Assurer la sécurité de son amie et de l'enf-... Non, des _deux_ enfants, apparemment, qu'ils étaient sensés protéger. « Dépêchons-nous de fuir ! » encouragea-t-il une fois près de ses trois compagnons.

Envy choisit ce moment opportun pour s'éclipser. Il n'avait pas spécifiquement envie d'accompagner Edward jusqu'à l'hôpital – ou en tout cas, pas flanqué de son petit frère pot de colle et de ses deux gardes du corps qui lui poseraient forcément des questions et l'empêcheraient de faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire : à savoir, prendre son pied. Il prit donc rapidement la poudre d'escampette en profitant du fait que Maria comme Alphonse eussent la tête tournée vers le nouvel arrivant, et que le nuage de poussière dégagé par le bâtiment dont il avait mis en pièces les fondations masquât sa fuite. L'homonculus, chemin faisant au travers de l'écran opaque qu'il lui fallait traverser à l'aide de son odorat pour rejoindre sa sœur, eut un petit pincement au cœur. Bon sang... Il serait bien resté un peu plus avec sa nouvelle trouvaille et-...

Ah ! Merde ! Le con ! Il avait failli oublier !

Il se retourna immédiatement et, faisant fi des fines particules de pierre qui s'engouffraient insidieusement dans sa gorge, cria à plein poumons à l'adresse d'Alphonse, les mains placées en porte-voix à hauteur de sa bouche :

« Au fait ! C'est moi qui l'ai sauvé, ton frère ! Je m'appelle Envy ! Tu lui diras, hein ?! »

BAM !

Une partie énorme du laboratoire se détacha brusquement de la structure principale et s'effondra dans un bruit infernal. Envy jura et, les yeux plissés, se hâta de quitter les lieux – à l'aveuglette – avant de finir aplati. Enfin ! Au moins, il avait pu clarifier les choses ! Edward saurait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un quiproquo et que, somme toute, il lui devait la vie.

En forçant un peu les choses, il y aurait sûrement moyen de réclamer une petite contrepartie en échange de cette grandeur d'âme dont il avait su faire preuve ? Genre : une petite compensation pour l'avoir sorti de là _quasiment_ indemne ? L'alchimiste, qui avait la réputation d'avoir le cœur sur la main malgré ses dires, saurait, il en était certain, se montrer à la hauteur de ces rumeurs qui courraient sur lui ~

Ce fut donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Envy rejoignit sa sœur...

… Et la tête pleine de rêves plus ou moins avouables.

* * *

« Vous le tenez, sergent ?! » s'enquit Maria en aidant Denny à prendre Edward sur son dos. Elle installa de son mieux l'adolescent et lui fit nouer ses bras et ses jambes autour du buste de son partenaire, mieux taillé qu'elle pour supporter le garçon qui, mine de rien, pesait son poids avec ses automails.

« Oui, c'est bon ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?! C'est quoi, tout ce sang ?!

\- Je vous raconterai cela en temps voulu ! Pour l'heure, fuyons ! Et toi aussi, dépêche-toi de t'enf-... ! » commença Maria à l'adresse d'Envy...

… Qui n'était plus là.

« Il a... disparu ?

\- Pendant l'arrivée du sergent, probablement », supposa Alphonse... Étrangement plus perplexe que Maria.

« Hey ! Vous faîtes quoi ?! » leur cria Denny en voyant qu'il était le seul à trottiner vers la rue.

« On arrive ! »

Maria et Alphonse, après un dernier regard inquiet vers l'endroit où leur sauveur providentiel s'était matérialisé comme une apparition pour s'évanouir par la suite, coururent rejoindre Denny, juste à temps pour éviter de finir concassés sous les rochers. Dans un grondement sinistre et d'une puissance telle que le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds à mesure qu'ils le foulaient, le laboratoire rendit un dernier soupir enfumé et grinçant et acheva de s'effondrer.

* * *

 _À suivre (immédiatement !)..._

* * *

Prêt(e)(s) pour la fin ? Elle n'attend que vous ! ~

 _ **White Assassin**_


	3. Chapitre 1, épilogue

**Et si... ?**

 **Base** : FMA (manga)

 **Musiques** : « _I'm picky_ » ( **Shaka Ponk** ), « _Love Yourself_ » ( **Justin Bieber** ).

 **Note** : Partie 2 ! ~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Première impression**

 **Épilogue**

* * *

« Voilà, grosso modo, ce dont je me souviens », termina Edward en se réinstallant correctement dans son lit. Il en apprécia la chaleur et le confort – bien que relatif vu l'endroit où il se trouvait. La journée avait en effet été plutôt riche en événements et ce, en un temps pourtant très court. Entre son réveil vaporeux à l'hôpital sans qu'il sût trop comment il y avait atterri, la claque assénée par Maria Ross pour sa désobéissance – chronique, il devait l'avouer –, la venue de Winry, la réparation de son automail, les doutes d'Alphonse quant à son humanité, leur violente dispute et leur réconciliation autour d'un combat fraternel et, maintenant, ce long récit de sa petite escapade nocturne... Il était exténué. Sans compter son état mi-comateux mi-douloureux...

Le petit blond s'appuya complètement contre le coussin moelleux que lui offrait ce lit qui empestait un peu trop le désinfectant à son goût, puis ferma un instant les yeux en appuyant sur les bandages qui lui ceignaient la taille. Tch. Ça faisait un mal de chien, quand même... Encore heureux qu'il n'eût pas été éventré !

« Mais... Nii-san... » intervint soudainement Alphonse, le tirant de ces fugaces instants de repos. Edward rouvrit les yeux et, le cœur battant, afficha une expression de martyr : il craignait le pire. Son frère n'allait pas lui refaire une subite crise existentielle, hein ? Pitié... Il avait besoin de souffler _deux_ minutes. Juste _deux_ minutes. Le temps de s'assurer que ses intestins n'allaient pas se faire la malle : vu comment il douillait, ils devaient avoir envie de liberté.

« Quoi ? » soupira donc l'aîné des deux frères d'une voix lasse qui en disait long sur le besoin de repos qu'il éprouvait.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Le lieutenant-colonel Hughes et le commandant Armstrong, qui les avaient rejoints à l'hôpital entre temps suite à l'annonce de l'hospitalisation du plus âgé des frères Elric et qui avaient suivi avec la plus grande attention le récit d'Edward, gardèrent le silence et attendirent impatiemment la suite : Alphonse semblait vouloir soulever une question importante. Edward se tint attentif également, intrigué par la voix soucieuse de son petit frère. Il l'encouragea à lui faire part de son tracas :

« Explique ?

\- Eh bien... Tu as parlé de _deux_ femmes... Or, j'en mettrais ma main à couper, c'est un garçon qui t'a ramené à nous. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Les regards du commandant et du lieutenant-colonel glissèrent instantanément vers la main d'Edward. Le garçon adressa un regard blasé à son frère.

« Oh ! » Alphonse s'agita. « Je... Je... D-Désolé.

\- Nan, t'inquiète. Je l'avais cherché. On va dire que c'est pour tout à l'heure, hein ? » répondit Edward en agitant la main pour étayer son propos. Après tout, il l'avait aussi blessé plus tôt en enviant sa grande taille alors que, foncièrement, il n'y avait rien de chouette là-dedans. Mais bref. Il revint au sujet principal et s'autorisa un bref étonnement : « Mais... Un _garçon_ , tu dis ? » Il fronça les sourcils. Il en était sûr, de ça ?

« Oui », fit Alphonse en hochant énergiquement la tête, perplexe devant la... perplexité de son frère. « J'en suis sûr.

\- Mais ils étaient trois ?! » paniqua soudainement Edward. Trois timbrés en liberté ?! ( **Greed** : _Si tu savais, gamin... Si tu savais..._ )

« Personnellement, je n'en ai même vu qu'un, donc je ne saurais pas trop te dire... » avoua Alphonse, un peu embêté : il commençait à se demander si son frère n'avait pas fantasmé ses multiples opposants. Peut-être à cause de l'importance perte de sang qu'il avait subie ( **Envy** : _« fantasmé » ?_ **Ed** : _Tu aimerais bien, hein ?_ **Envy** : _J'avoue. Je dis pas non ~_ ) ? « En tout cas, celui que j'ai vu était un garçon qui devait avoir notre âge ou un peu plus et... un peu plus grand que toi. Brun.

\- T'es marrant, toi. Ils étaient tous bruns, dans cette histoire.

\- Il... Il avait des cheveux longs.

\- Mais ils avaient tous des cheveux longs ! » se lamenta Edward, qui se demandait si Alphonse essayait de le faire tourner en bourrique ou s'ils étaient réellement tombés sur une secte de malades dont le délire était d'être de parfaits copiés-collés. « Même le _samouraï_ avait les cheveux longs ! Tu peux pas être plus précis ?

\- Ah ! Il avait l'air inquiet pour toi ! Je crois !

\- Tu « crois » ?

\- Oui ! Parce que c'est lui qui t'a ramené et qui nous a dit de prendre soin de toi parce que tu étais blessé », se remémora Alphonse, l'air concentré comme si la scène se déroulait juste devant ses yeux, à nouveau ( **Envy** : _C'est bien ça ! C'est génial, même ! Continue à me faire gagner des points !_ ). « Par contre... Il a dit un truc bizarre en repartant. Après... Avec le bruit de l'éboulement... Je n'ai pas forcément bien entendu et comme je n'ai pas pu lui demander confirmation car il avait déjà disparu...

\- Dis toujours ?

\- Je crois qu'il a dit quelque chose comme : « Bien fait ! C'est moi qui ai latté ton frère ! Je m'appelle Envy ! Tu lui diras, hein ? »... Enfin... Je crois. ( **Envy** : _Euh... Non... ?_ )

\- QUOI ?! » Edward se redressa brusquement. Après un bref couinement de douleur, il se jeta sur le calepin qu'avait mis Hughes à sa disposition sur la table de nuit qui jouxtait le lit, sans plus se soucier de son flanc qui criait grâce. L'alchimiste s'empara hâtivement du crayon à papier coincé dans les spirales du petit carnet puis, la langue tirée sur le côté tant il était concentré, gribouilla avec le plus grand sérieux la première des pages. Il prit même le temps de noircir certaines zones avec application et, non sans une certaine fierté, présenta son œuvre à tout son petit auditoire. « Est-ce qu'il ressemblait à ça ?! »

Alphonse s'empara du calepin et dévisagea le portrait... Qui le lui rendit bien. Edward avait vraiment une notion particulière de l'art. Ou des proportions. Au choix.

« Sans le côté art moderne, oui... Ça pourrait être approchant.

\- Alors c'était un MEC ?! » s'écria Edward, choqué. Ou soulagé. Il ne savait pas trop. Le fait de se battre avec une fille lui avait moyennement plu, alors qu'avec un mec... Déjà, ça redorait un peu son blason qu'il avait cru terni par cette altercation peu digne d'un homme de sa trempe ( **Envy** : _Genre. Comment t'essaies de te donner une consistance. C'est ridicule, crevette._ **Ed** : _Pas plus que ta jupe._ ) et puis... « … Je me disais, aussi, que y'avait pas moyen qu'une nana soit aussi chiante. Et aussi mal fringuée – d'ailleurs, accessoirement, pourquoi ce gars portait une jupe ? Y'a pas idée... !

\- Nii-san...

\- Hey. Laisse-moi écumer en paix, tu veux ? » gronda son aîné, qui avait maintenant une bonne raison de râler contre celui qui l'avait mis au tapis de la plus violente des manières et qui serait désormais, il s'en faisait le serment, son _ennemi_. Son ennemi _juré_ , même.

Rien que parce qu'il l'avait traité de « petit ».

« Hinhinhin...

\- Nii-san ? »

Tous le dévisagèrent.

« Si c'est un mec... Ça veut donc dire que vais pouvoir le défoncer à l'envi sans culpabiliser, MWAHAHA ! » ( **Envy** : _Euh... C'est moi qui devrait dire ça, à la base..._ ) Edward serra son poing avec un air résolu... Et une flamme vivace au fond de son regard de miel. « La prochaine fois que je le croise, je le cogne. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rétrécisse. Et puisque ça a l'air de bien l'emmerder que je me mêle de leurs affaires... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil complice et déterminé à son frère.

« Je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Il va regretter ce jour où il m'a cherché des crosses, j'te le dis. Je le ferai _pleurer_. »

Et ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'Edward commença à nourrir à l'encontre d'Envy une féroce animosité – teintée d'une rivalité qu'il n'aurait souhaité s'avouer. Cependant, si le premier n'envisageait d'autre contact entre eux deux que son poing en métal rivé dans la joue de l'homonculus... Le second aspirait, lui, à des distractions plus adultes qu'un banal jeu du chat et de la souris. Car dans ce petit bout de chibi, il avait trouvé un nouvel objectif. Bon, pas des plus louables ou souhaitables ( **Ed** : _Pour moi, je confirme._ ), mais un objectif quand même. Et c'est justement car Lust avait à cœur le bonheur pour l'heure inaccessible de son petit frère qu'elle se fendit de l'achat d'un livre intitulé : « Comment séduire votre âme sœur ».

Bon, en vérité, c'était un « Manuel de la drague pour les nuls », dont elle avait soigneusement caché la couverture par une jaquette réalisée par ses soins ( **Greed** : _Quand on vous dit que Lust est attentionnée. Une vraie mère poule._ **Lust** : _Si tu penses vraiment ça de moi, tu aggraves ton cas, légalement parlant, tu le sais, ça ?_ **Greed** : _Oui. Mais avoue que ça te déplaît pas, les délinquants ~_ **Lust** : _Il est vrai ~_ ).

Mais chut. Envy ne devait pas savoir. ( **Envy** : _Je t'entends, là, tu le sais ?_ )

Quant à savoir si ce livre lui servirait ou non dans un avenir proche...

… Pour cela, il faudrait poursuivre votre exploration des entre-cases.

Qui sait quelles vérités s'y cachent encore ?

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà ! Bon, je me rends compte après coup que c'est _carrément_ beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais pensé ! ( **Envy** : _Edo m'a dit ça, une fois._ **Ed** : _Et tu sais comment ça s'appelle ?_ **Envy** : _De l'admiration ?_ **Ed** : _Un rêve._ ) Je ne pensais faire que cinq pages, et je me retrouve avec le quintuple xD Du coup, j'ai dû faire plusieurs parties, sinon, ç'aurait été beaucoup trop long u.u' (petite pensée pour ma bêta reader qui me l'a fait remarquer x3) Mais bon ! Tant que ça vous a plu, c'est l'essentiel ! C'était très grivois, j'en ai bien conscience, mais... C'était voulu pour xp Pour renouer un peu avec les fics frivoles et amusantes que j'écrivais il y a quelques années et pour m'offrir un peu d'air frais dans la rédaction de mon autre grosse fic du moment, qui occupe beaucoup de mon temps et de mon énergie u.u'

Enfin ! J'espère que vous aurez, grâce à ce petit moment de lecture, pu passer une Saint Valentin agréable, que vous soyez ou non accompagnés ;D ( **Greed** : _Sinon, mon bar est ouvert, aussi, hein. On offre les chocolats avec la boisson, ce soir._ **W.A.** : _Tu es au courant que tu t'adresses à un public qui n'est pas forcément encore majeur ?_ **Greed** : _Et après ? S'ils sont là même avec le « rating M », j'vois pas ce qui les retient de passer faire un coucou._ )

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les prochaines fics ou prochains OS :D

N'oubliez pas les reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça me permet de m'améliorer et de discuter un peu avec vous ! ;D

BisouX à tous et à toutes ! ~

 _ **White Assassin**_


End file.
